Remember
by Cheshire ShiroNeko
Summary: Kuroko arrived in a place called Afterlife without any memories, his real body in coma, and the only way to get his normal life back is to fight against God and His representatives called the Generation of Miracles. AkaKuro and others. CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Waaaahhh! At last I made an Angel Beats AU featuring Kuroko no Basuke characters! Well, it's not like I just finished watched it (I finished it with teary eyes last year) but it's just now that I decided to make an Angel Beats AU using KnB characters. And not just characters, I also made a lot of changes from the initial anime so in short, I was inspired by the plot and wanted to do one too but with 3/4… can I call it originality?

I'm not plagiarizing the Angel Beats anime or anything, I just wanted to have the same plot of unkillable characters but vanishing later on plus some misunderstanding of the situation and characters but I also wanted changes to make this something else to make it 3/4 different from the Angel Beats anime.

So the only thing I could hope from you guys is support and understanding :)) I would be relieved if you do. But if at least **five** people would **PM** me to just **drop and delete the fic** (with valid reasons of course, not the grammar-spelling-amateur shit and flames) then I **will**.

Thank you for reading my rants… and my stories.

* * *

 **Melody of Afterlife** ~ a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

 **Author:** Cheshire ShiroNeko

 **Pairings:** Akashi x Kuroko and various others

 **Summary:** "There's only one thing you should do. You should fight God, who gave us unreasonable life and brought us here in the afterlife." Mibuchi explained. / "But how?" Kuroko asked with confusion. / "Fight Generation of Miracles, the God's representatives. Only they knew where God is." Hyuuga answered.

 **Rating:** M for violence and the violent side of the characters

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

Starry sky.

That's the only thing he saw after he opened his eyes.

The thing he knew next is that he was lying on the cold, dusty and hard ground. Looking around, all he saw is unfamiliar buildings to what it looked like school and that his arms were wide open.

Suddenly pain jolted in his right arm, and then he heard a loud thud. Cringing, he raised his head up and saw a blonde teen, who looked like around his age lying flat on the ground. More surprisingly, there's a gun on his left hand. A sniper to be exact.

"Ouch…" He heard the blonde grunt. "What the hell was tha-" He stopped talking when he looked back and saw the teen lying on the ground, a light bruise evident on his right arm.

Baby blue eyes met the emerald ones for a minute before…

"Waahhh!" The blonde one suddenly stood up because of shock. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing there?! And since when are you lying there?!"

"Huh?" He asked confusedly with a blank expression. "I… I don't know."

The blonde displayed a nervous smile and then proceeded to hide in the wall of a building in front of them and proceeded to ready his sniper. "A newcomer, huh?" He then said after a minute of silence.

"Newcomer? What do you mean?" The sky blue-haired guy asked and stood straight. "And what are you doing?"

"Sheesh!" The blonde guy suddenly pounced on him, making the shorter teen fall down and lie down again. "Don't make any noises! They might hear you!" He said half-shouting half-whispering.

"'They'?"

The blonde nodded. "Them." He said then pointed out somebody. When the newcomer took a peek, he saw a rainbow-haired group in the open campus looking around and then talk to each other few seconds after.

With unknown reasons, the newcomer felt nostalgia.

"Who are they?"

The blonde pointed out each one of them.

"They are the Presidents of each large school councils. We call the yellow-haired one 'Crybaby' which is the President of Designing Commitee, the blue-haired one 'Charcoal'… sometimes 'Ganguro' which is the President of School Journalism, the purple-haired guy 'Titan' who is the President of School Affairs, the green-haired one 'Tsundere' which is the President of Disciplinary Committee and we call the red-haired 'Sadist', which is the leader of them and the President of Student Council"

Kuroko faltered at the names. "Err… what kind of mother would call their children 'crybaby', 'charcoal', 'titan', 'tsundere' and 'sadist'?"

"Takao's not their mother. And we gave them those names because we…" The blonde scratched his cheek. "…we forgot their real names. Anyway… they are the group called Generation of Miracles. God's representatives. In short, they're angels."

The sky-blue haired teen frowned and looked at the blonde like the latter grew a second head.

"Uh… Stranger-san… How can I be sure you're not fooling around?"

The blonde sighed. "The name's Hayama Koutarou. And I'm not fooling around, okay?! Sheesh, it's usually what newcomers say anyway, so I'm not surprised. But I guarantee you that I'm not fooling you or lying okay? We're friends."

The last two-word sentence hurt Kuroko's heart for unknown reasons. Yet he spoke none of it, stood up straight and dusted off himself.

"I don't know what kind of joke you guys are doing Hayama-san, but please excuse me. I had to go, it's already late at night."

"B-b-but wait! Don't go! Don't go near them please! I beg you-"

But the newcomer teen did not listen anymore and decided to approach the rainbow-haired group.

"You think they are on it again, Akashicchi?" The yellow-haired one asked while looking around the campus. Looking around, the newcomer observed that the classrooms are all around the open field which was made the track-and-field and soccer field combined while ahead is a large gate.

"I think so, Ryouta." The 'Akashicchi' replied, which is closest to the newcomer and seem not to find him until…

"Uhmm, excuse me."

Five pairs of eyes blinked at looked at the sky blue-eyed teen before displaying horrific expressions. All of them shouted…

"Akashicchi!"

"Waah Midorima!"

"Get off of me you ganguro!"

"Waahh~ monster~"

…except the 'Sadist', who just stood there with wide eyes.

The surpriser, who showed up like a ghost, suddenly felt self-conscious because of the attention he got and decided to say what he wanted to say. "Ah… sorry for surprising you. I just wanted to ask where is this place because I wanted to go home. My head feels like exploding and I just want to rest now."

After ending that sentence, he immediately felt that they were surprised again. And he's sure that that kind of surprise is not pleasant at all.

But the 'Akashicchi' was the first one who recovered and smiled. "You're at the place called Afterlife, where our own real residence aren't present but rather, dorms are. And if you arrive here, it's just natural to have headache, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Now the surpriser was the one who became surprised. "Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"That's your name."

He took a step back. "I don't remember such a thing. I don't even remember…" He paused. "…anything. That's strange."

"You don't remember us Tet-"

"You won't say anything, Daiki."

"But Akashi-!"

"Enough Aomine."

This time the green-haired one silenced the blue-haired teen who interrupted them with a glare.

Akashi sighed and looked at Kuroko intently. "It's just normal for Afterlife newcomers to have no memories so you have to bear that headache for a moment."

"Afterlife?" Kuroko frowned. "Why is this place called Afterlife?"

"Itch ja pleysh of ja jed ou have regretch in ja prebyutch layp."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" The 'crybaby' of the group said after a long silence.

"Although I do get what you are trying to say, I suggest to not speak while your mouth is full…"

The purple-haired tall teen swallowed his food. "Murasakibara Atsushi. And you're still like that as ever ne~"

"By the way, nice to meet you again! I'm Kise Ryouta!"

"Aomine Daiki here."

"Introduce yourself properly! I'm Midorima Shintarou, but it's not like I'm happy to meet you again though so don't hope or anything."

The 'Sadist' nodded. "And I'm Akashi S-"

But even before the red-hair could finish his sentence, bullets rained down on them and Kuroko felt himself being hit before falling down, his vision all black.

* * *

 **Fun fact:**

 **1.** _I made Kise the Designing Committee President because he's a model in anime._

 **2.** _I don't know what made me place Aomine as a School Journalism President. I mean, I think he love books besides Mai-chan's magazines. Just… arrgh… *facepalm then slow slaps*_

 **3.** _When I thought of 'food', I also think of 'festival' then to 'school festivals' then 'Murasakibara'. And then I learned from a story that I read (don't know if it's true or not) that the School Affairs Council were the one assigned about planning and executing school-wide activities._

 **4.** _Of course, you know why I made Midorima and Akashi the Presidents of Disciplinary Committee and Student Council._


	2. Chapter 2

**~CHAPTER 2~**

Whispers were all the things he heard when Kuroko's consciousness regained.

"-work well… what about if we're going to set traps? Like what we did last time?" A guy's voice.

"Crybaby and Ganguro and sometimes Titan would definitely fall for that, but Tsundere and Sadist? Fat chance." Another guy's voice, but this time it's familiar.

 _They sure are weird names. Wait, didn't I heard them somewhere?_ Kuroko thought as he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the bright light, making his headache activate again and close his eyes immediately.

He heard another guy's voice. "But isn't it better to catch those three? I mean, they're part of Generation of Miracles right?"

"And have those two hunt you down and kick your ass like there's no tomorrow. Hah! Don't you remember that they're much more intelligent and powerful than those three combined?" The first voice commented.

Kuroko then heard a sigh. Moving his head and opening his eyes again he saw the pink-haired girl who's the one sighing together with four boys around his age. "Guys, don't just plan to yourselves like that. We had to wait for Riko-chan and the others to come here okay?"

"Yeah, but I wonder what's taking them so long?" The blonde which Kuroko recognized as Hayama said with a bored expression.

A tall guy with glasses said. "Riko said that they had to attend classes too in order to guard the Generation of Miracles so we'll expect them to arrive after last period this afternoon."

"What?! Two hours more?!" The guy with crimson red-hair and split eyebrows exclaimed.

The eyeglasses guy punched the split eyebrows guy. "Don't shout in front of your senpais, you kouhai!"

"S-sorry."

"Well, it's your fault guys for being excited and decided to just ditch the remaining two classes." The pink-haired girl commented while smiling. "Sometimes it's better to get some new information from you you know. It's hard when it's just me."

"Good morning everyone."

The eyeglasses guy smiled nicely. "What 'morning'? It's already 'afternoon' you moron."

"Then good afternoon everyone."

"…"

"…"

"WAAAHHH!"

"Is there a ghost here in Afterlife?"

"What the fucking shit was that?"

"Ah… guys." Hayama interrupted, then pointed at Kuroko. "It's the newcomer."

"…Eh?" Then seconds later… "EH?!"

* * *

Red-and-golden eyes averted their gaze to the door when it was opened, revealing Midorima Shintarou with a green teddy bear, which is his lucky item for today. It's weird, but it's not surprising for Akashi seeing that even Oha-asa is weird.

Akashi leaned on his swivel chair and stopped writing whatever-he-wrote and looked at Midorima. "Shintarou. What brings you here at the Office of Student Council?"

Midorima sighed and then proceeded to walk in the aisle that separated the long, wooden rectangular table and the white walls and stopped near Akashi, which is sitting on the other width of the table. "Akashi, the Kirisaki Daichi especially Hanamiya… they made someone remember again. Not that I care or anything."

Akashi sighed. "Again, huh? Then remember to hunt them down. We must make sure lost souls will remember every lost memories of them on their own."

"Yes." Midorima replied. But he never walked outside after his report, making Akashi confused.

"Any others, Shintarou?"

The latter arranged his glasses. "Not that I care about him, but Kuroko's here and we just confirmed that. Does that mean…"

"He's in coma." Akashi replied. "So everything that we've done is all in vain."

"And the so-called Integrated Resistance Battlefront had kept him, which means he joined in a group of rebels against us and most likely to be hit." Midorima added. "If a weapon here happens to hit him while fighting…"

"…he will die in real world. I know that." Akashi massaged his temples using his right hand while his elbow resting on the chair's armrest. "We can't afford that to happen. Remember what that God said?"

" _Someone who arrives in Afterlife are all people who suffers from comatose in their real life or is dead already, with no memories alike, and it's your duty to make them remember their memories and fulfill their regrets." A voice from above said. "But remember, once that someone would forcefully remember their memories or that he would be hit by any weapon, they will die and will never come back in their previous lives again."_

" _How can we be sure that you're not just fucking us around, huh?!" Aomine shouted in rage._

" _Yeah, and how come we remember our own memories?!"_

" _Calm down Daiki, Ryouta!" Akashi scolded._

" _Simple. You are made in the first place to be my representatives here in Afterlife. I will give you powers to defend yourself, and give you enough power to authorize yourself on erasing your existence in exchange for someone's one wish. That is simple."_

" _You mean we're stuck here for the rest of our lives?! You knew that everyone who arrives here are fucking unkillable! You wouldn't even feel any pain when you're stabbed at all!"_

" _Daiki!"_

 _The so-called God chuckled. "You have such kind of mouth in front of me Aomine, however I'll let it slip for now. As for your question, I assure you won't be stuck here for the rest of your lives. That is, if you are ready to erase your existence for someone else's wish."_

" _Then we'll do it!"_

" _But remember… that someone must be worthy. One must have been forcefully remembered and accidentally hit by a weapon. He or she must have pure heart, but have enough courage to hate something he or she loves. One that is obedient, but is brave to exceed the limitations that was set on that person. If you could find a person like that, then I'm ready to erase your existence."_

"And I can't believe that the one who could 'forcefully remember' someone is that evil Makoto. So aside that IRB, we have another gang and Tetsuya that we needed to keep an eye on." Akashi said as a matter-of-fact. "Speaking of, the news about that Battlefront?"

"Aside from them recruiting Kuroko, they've been trying to gather new information by following the other three's classes." Midorima said. "Let's just hope Momoi wouldn't remember us that much or we're… ahem… I'm dead."

"What's more?"

"Do you remember their assassination attempt last night that almost hit Kuroko?"

Akashi nodded.

"That is only a diversion in order to get food coupons on the canteen. Earlier the canteen vendor told me that more than half of the dessert coupons went missing."

"That's headache, given that we cannot force them into detention if we don't have concrete evidence and we can't chase them either if the other students just saw them eating and no problems at all." Akashi said. "So if they created a diversion, it means they are divided into teams?"

"Yes. They are divided into six factions since they have 25 members including Kuroko. I don't know what are the names of all factions, but I know that the Seirin group is the mind of all of the plans and the Rakuzan team are the ones who are in the lead to pull it off. They're also made to guard each one of us, and specifically, the team Rakuzan is after your head."

"As expected." Akashi hummed, and then twirled his pen many times for less than a minute before stopping it. "Shintarou, what plan do you think are they going to do again tomorrow night? Based on my calculations, they're going to be out of coupons today."

"I don't know. They made a lots of operations these days."

"Probably something new since Tetsuya is on their side and they learned that we knew him. Maybe they'll use him as a bait or something like that." Akashi contemplated for a bit. "Hmm… what about an advance counterattack?"

"Advance… counterattack?" Seems like Midorima is slow today.

"Yes, so tell me… when is the School Journalism going to release their next magazine?"

"Probably this Wednesday. Today's Monday, so the journalists will be very busy today." Midorima replied. "Why did you ask? Not that I cared or anything. I'm just asking if you had special announcements to make or something."

Akashi smirked. "No. I just have something to throw into Entertainment section."

* * *

"Welcome to Integrated Resistance Battlefront Against God! I'm Riko Aida, the leader and founder of this Battlefront." The brown-haired girl introduced herself. "And I'm going to introduce you the members, although we're not complete yet."

"Ah… are you sure about that? It's because… you're already many." Kuroko said pointing out every present members.

"It's okay! The more the merrier!" A tall man with brown hair and thick eyebrows said while smiling happily.

"That's Kiyoshi. And the one who has eyeglasses is Hyuuga. The black-haired beside him is Izuki. The one who has split eyebrows is Kagami. I'm sure you knew Hayama, right? Beside him with long black hair is Mibuchi. The one who had closed eyes despite the eyeglasses is Imayoshi, and the girl with him is Momoi." Riko introduced them all.

"Hello everyone, I'm…" Kuroko hesitated a bit, then answered. "Kuroko… Tetsu…ya? Yes… Kuroko Tetsuya."

"You probably didn't remember anything, right cutie?" Mibuchi said then he headlocked Kuroko. "Don't worry Tet-chan! We also experienced that kind of thing."

"So if you also experienced having no memories, then why are you fighting God?" Kuroko asked confusedly.

"It's because we already remembered that God gave us an unfair life that's why we're fighting against him. And what's with the nickname Reo-nee? You just met him right?" Hayama said with a hint of fake jealousy in his voice.

"Oh come on, it's alright! He's cute you know!" Mibuchi said happily while ruffling Kuroko's hair. "Look, look, he's got smooth and soft hair I just wanted to ruffle it silly!"

" _You really have soft locks. I wanted to feel it and ruffle it like there's no forever."_

" _There really is no forever and you know that." Kuroko saw himself pout to someone whose face was blurred._

 _That someone stopped ruffling his hair and proceeded to comb it. "Then how about making one with me?"_

 _Kuroko frowned, hearing his undeciphered words. "You said something?"_

 _He paused combing, then continued it again. "No… nothing."_

It was enough for Kuroko to frown a bit because of the headache and because it was something he did not remember at all but no one saw that little frown at all. Maybe a lost memory?

Momoi let out a shriek. "Waaahh! Tetsu-kun's ruffled hair's totally ridiculous!"

Everyone paused, then laughed not just because of Kuroko's ridiculous hair but also to Momoi's shriek, and it made Kuroko unconsciously smile.

"It's the first time I heard Momoi shout because of something equally ridiculous." Kagami's joke wasn't funny in Momoi's ears, so she showed a knife and stabbed him a number of times. And it was enough to make Kuroko gasp especially when Kagami's just standing there with blood flowing on his black gakuran with a nervous smile.

"Nah, it's okay Kuroko-kun. You won't be killed if you're here." Imayoshi assured the surprised Kuroko. "But if you're in the Afterlife means you are in coma or dead."

Kuroko widened his eyes. "D-dead?"

Suddenly a jolt of pain emerged in Kuroko's stomach and he lost his balance. Just one look at the smirking Riko's clenched fist says it all.

"O-ouch…"

"So you 'ouch'-ed huh? That means you're in comatose in your real life and you're not dead… yet." Riko answered. "If you don't feel anything at all, that means you're dead."

Kuroko sighed in relief. "Then? What should I do to go back in the real world?"

"There's only one thing you should do. You should fight God, who gave us unreasonable life and brought us here in the Afterlife." Mibuchi explained.

"But how?" Kuroko asked with confusion.

"Fight Generation of Miracles, the God's representatives. Only they knew where God is." Hyuuga answered.

"But you should have a valid reason for fighting them, not just because of you joining us." Riko added. "That's why you had to retrieve your lost memories. It's the only reason you had."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes."

"But… remember this…" Izuki decided to join in the conversation. "If you met someone named Hanamiya, or anyone from the group called Kirisaki Daichi, don't you ever befriend them or hang out with them because they had the power to hypnotize you in order for you to remember everything. It's not allowed here in Afterlife to forcefully remember someone his or her memories because it might affect your spirit especially the way of coping up in this weird place."

"Yeah… I mean… you still haven't adjusted in this place and then you suddenly remembered sad memories making you to wish to just leave?" Kagami seconded Izuki's speech. "If that happens, God will surely have you reborn as another creature."

Long silence… and then…

"Wow. Bakagami said something intelligent."

"Wha-! Hyuuga-senpai?!"

"Ehem! 'I mean… you just haven't adjusted in this place and then you suddenly remembered sad memories making you to wish to just leave?' Whose mouth said that?" Hayama said teasingly.

"Hayama-senpai!"

"Well… what does he mean by another creature?" Kuroko asked particularly to everyone, but they seem to be intent on teasing Kagami…

"We learned that a person might not be reborn or reincarnated as a human again, so you might end up as an earthworm or a snail or a louse or anything, whichever you end up."

…except for one person then.

"Earthworm? Snail? Louse?"

"Hehe…" Momoi scratched the back of her head. "It's just a theory. But there's a possibility."

They heard a loud whisper of "Theory. Possibility. Yes, I should make one out of this!"

Momoi sighed but smiled all the way. "Izu-chan, we had enough of your jokes."

But all of a sudden the noise were silenced when someone with gray hair and blank eyes entered the door of IRB HQ while muttering. "…doesn't exist." Then sighed.

"Oh, Mayuzumi-kun." Riko greeted happily. "I see you've already memorized the password."

"Yeah. I don't even know why the hell I could remember that phrase." Mayuzumi replied, closing the door.

"Password?" Kuroko asked confusedly, catching Mayuzumi's attention.

"You should say the password before entering here or the trap will be activated and you will flying out there." Mibuchi replied. "The password is 'Fair life doesn't exist.' You should say that after turning the knob."

"Oh… okay." Kuroko said, not minding about the weird way of this dead… or comatosed members of this Battlefront.

But Mayuzumi's next move surprised everyone, and the next thing Kuroko knew is that his back was lying against the floor of the wide room.

The gray-haired man's clenched fist immediately gave away who punched Kuroko for the nth time on that day, and Mayuzumi shouted angrily.

"What in the six depths of hell is that fucker doing here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**~CHAPTER 3~**

"What in the six depths of hell is that fucker doing here?!"

" _Why don't you go inside with me, Mayu-nii-san?"_

 _The latter shook his head. "If it means meeting with your arrogant teammates then no thanks. Though…"_

" _Though?"_

" _I really need to go to the comfort room."_

 _He saw Kuroko laughed. "I see."_

 _Mayuzumi pouted. "Don't laugh or I might kill you."_

" _Then let's go?"_

 _Mayuzumi nodded and together they walked inside the three-storey building, not knowing what tragedy waits ahead of them as soon as they step foot on the building's ground._

Kuroko widened his eyes. He sure has been punched a lot since he arrived here. What kind of members are staying here, a bunch of lunatics?

Before Kuroko could even move to get up from the floor, Mayuzumi already pounced at him and started to punch the baby blue-haired teen continuously with tears in his eyes.

" _Kuro…ko…" He voicelessly called out, his body weak, blood splattered everywhere. "Kuroko… h-help… me… p-please… save me…"_

 _Things from above fell to him and he knew no more._

Even when there's already a lot of them trying to stop Mayuzumi, the dirty white-haired guy still continued to punch Kuroko. Even if the latter still continued to defend himself, he started to fear for his life when Mayuzumi held his knife and then…

BANG! BANG!

…the knife went flying while Mayuzumi's hand began to bleed.

Mibuchi's pistol said it all.

"Mibuchi!" Mayuzumi shouted then got up, Kuroko lying between his feet. "Are you trying to-"

"I'm not disrespecting my senpai, however, I'm trying to save you." Mibuchi replied then sheathed his gun. "Hitting a comatosed person with a knife is not allowed in Afterlife."

"Hah! I don't care if I'll vanish and be an earthworm or anything!" Mayuzumi replied with rage. "If both of us will suffer hell, it would be all worth it!" Then he gazed at Kuroko, who was being helped by Hyuuga and Riko. "After all, he's the sole reason why I'm here."

Gasps are heard throughout the room and Mayuzumi's all but smirking.

"Remember this Kuroko, we're not done yet." Was the last sentence he said before leaving the room.

There was a long silence in the room but it momentarily broke when Hyuuga whispered to Kuroko.

"Are you okay?"

Kuroko remained silent.

"Is it true?" This time it's Riko who asked.

"I…" Kuroko started, then looked down. "I don't know."

* * *

 **~REAL WORLD~**

The doctor and some nurses emerged from the ICU of the hospital, alerting Nijimura from his seat.

"S-sensei… how's Kuroko?"

The doctor looked at Nijimura. "Are you one of the patient's friends?"

"Yes. I'm currently watching him since his grandmother's taking rest, although she'll be here tomorrow morning to bring Kuroko's things and check his condition." Nijimura explained. "So… how is he?"

"His condition is now stable and his pulse is now beating normally, but because of what happened earlier we will continue to observe him for at least 24 hours." The doctor replied. "This might be one of the signs that he's waking up, however we shouldn't get our hopes high."

Nijimura looked down. "Is… that so?"

The doctor nodded. "Please excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." He then had his leave.

Nijimura said nothing and instead entered the room 411, which is dim and the only source of light is the moon coming in of the open window. However it is enough for the black-haired teen to look at someone who's lying in the bed, unconscious.

A lot of bandages were on Kuroko's body including his right temple, and there was this funny-looking white collar on his neck, and there's a lot of tubes connected on his nose, mouth, and he knew there's more on Kuroko's body.

Lifeless would be exaggerating, unconscious would be understatement…

…comatose would be the right word.

 _I hope…_ Nijimura thought as he held Kuroko pale right hand. _I hope you'll wake up as soon as possible, or the Generation of Miracles saving you would go into nothing._

* * *

 **~AFTERLIFE~**

Kuroko looked at the scenery below him, letting the rooftop's breezy wind flow in his hair and body. It cooled him down for a bit.

 _I know everyone and everything is weird but, this feels like home. Minus Mayuzumi-kun._ Kuroko thought. But the comforting silence was interrupted by a familiar hand holding a large cup with straw in front of him. Looking on his right, he saw Riko beside him. Riko also held a can of milk in her other hand.

"Riko-san." He said as a term of acknowledgement, then accepted the cup in front of him. "What is this?"

"That Sadist President told me to give it to you." Riko answered with a pissed expression and watched as Kuroko took a sip and looked surprise. "That's a cup of vanilla milkshake."

Kuroko took another sip after pausing a minute, liking the beverage. "Wait… you just said 'Sadist', right?"

"Yeah, he's the one who bought that and told me to give it to you."

"Did you attack him?"

"Almost, but…"

" _Riko."_

 _Riko, who heard that familiar voice, instinctively looked at her back where Akashi is and showed an attack stance. "What do you want?"_

 _The red-haired showed a large blue cup. "I'd like you to give this to Tetsuya."_

" _To Kuroko?" Riko asked confusedly, dropping the stance as soon as she realized that he's not going to attack him._

" _Yes."_

 _Riko, accepting the cup, raised her right eyebrow. "How can I be so sure that this drink doesn't have poison?"_

" _I don't have any reasons why would I put some poison in his favorite drink. Oh, in case he asks, that's a vanilla milkshake." He replied._

 _Riko sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll give him this. Thanks."_

Kuroko hummed in agreement. "Do you know what?"

"What?"

"I…" Kuroko hesitated, then shook his head. "Nothing Riko-san, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

The brunette's ears and nose fumed.

"But… thank you for accepting me in the Battlefront." Kuroko continued, then looked at the scene below. "By the way, are they lost souls too?" He pointed at the students and teacher who were at the open campus practicing sports with their respective clubmates.

"Huh?" Riko looked below too. "Oh, maybe some of them who chose to live normal life here, but most of them are Humanoids."

"Humanoids?"

"Yeah. They are the creatures who lived like humans but not really humans. They're here to guide the souls on what they should do if they were to stay here because they don't have any memories." Riko said, then showed two pieces of paper from her bag and gave it to Kuroko, who accepted. "Any of your questions that are unanswered in this two papers will be answered tomorrow in our HQ meeting after class. Make sure you attend classes tomorrow to scout the Generation of Miracles."

Kuroko watched Riko walking away. When she opened the door, she rummaged through her tote bag again and threw something she found to Kuroko, which is a black gakuran covered in plastic.

"Welcome to Integrated Resistance Battlefront, Seirin Faction, Kuroko Tetsuya." She said then closed the door, vanishing from Kuroko's vision.

 _Kuroko's a valuable asset, notably that the Generation of Miracles knew him, so it is only just that he should belong to Seirin_ , Riko thought as she remembered a memory regarding Generation of Miracles.

" _We knew that we should fight God, but how?" Riko said aloud particularly to no one as she walked by the dark hallways when she suddenly saw a bright light illuminating from one of the classrooms. Running to it, she halted and took a peek and was surprised when she saw the Generation of Miracles talking to it._

" _How can we be sure that you're not just fucking us around, huh?!" Aomine shouted in rage._

" _Yeah, and how come we remember our own memories?!"_

" _Calm down Daiki, Ryouta!"_

" _Simple. You are made in the first place to be my representatives here in Afterlife. I will give you powers to defend yourself…"_

" _I knew it in the first place! Now I know how to fight him." Riko said excitedly and ran to the HQ to spread the news to the members._

"You seem happy." Momoi commented as soon as Riko got outside.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Riko replied. "The real war starts now."

* * *

 **Notes:** I'm currently working on the other chapters now but at least for now, if you can, I wanted to ask a question for you to answer: **Please give me an example of a trap. Trap. I mean baits or whatsoever that you usually find in horror or mystery movies in a haunted house location or something like that.** _**Example: When you stepped on the trigger, the ceiling and the walls suddenly moves and threatens to sandwich you alive.**_ If you already watched Angel Beats, you know what kind of traps I'm talking about.

Aside from that, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**~CHAPTER 4~**

Kuroko laid down on the empty, soft bed of his own dorm, which was dimmed since he didn't turned on the lights. According to Riko, once that you've arrived on Afterlife, your student info will totally be inserted on the registrar automatically, which means he already had his own dorm and school supplies.

This place, together with its people and things are really weird. And Kuroko could only hope he won't be one too.

Because today, he just remembered two blurred memories which involves someone whose face was blurred and had red hair. It's possible that it was Kagami, but he realized that there are people he knew who were red-haired.

Even in actuality there's just two people: Kagami and Akashi.

Well, he remembered the first memory when Mibuchi talked about how soft his hair is and he remembered the second one when he first sipped the vanilla milkshake.

" _Drinking with just a vanilla milkshake doesn't count as a lunch, Kuroko."_

 _He saw himself sigh. "Stop bugging me about this, I already ate earlier."_

" _Don't you dare tell me you're already full with one piece of maiubo he gave you earlier." With the tone he's using, Kuroko was so sure he's frowning._

" _I appreciate that you are- mmphh!" Kuroko's mouth suddenly became full of food from the boy's chopsticks._

" _As expected, you're just hiding your hunger ne?" The boy's voice is sickeningly sweet. "Our personal chef cooked that so you should eat it because I'm going to double your training later and you need strength."_

 _Kuroko pouted even through his full mouth, chewed and swallowed, which took him five minutes, before talking. "I can't believe you're doubling my training regimen just to- mmph! Kakahi-ku!" (A/N: The last word's undeciphered since Kuroko's eating, but I assure you that it's a name)_

" _Maybe I'll feed you so that you could eat properly, ne?"_

Just remembering that made Kuroko felt warmth in his chest and it made him chuckle, and before he knew it, there's tears in his eyes.

"If only I could remember you… I know I could get answers from you only." Kuroko said then covered his closed eyes with his arms and unknowingly fell asleep, not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching him and smirked before leaving.

* * *

"What?!" Aomine's bloodshot eyes widened as soon as he heard Midorima's statement.

"It's not my fault, it's Akashi's! So don't shout at my face!" Midorima reasoned out. "Do you know I had to listen to that damn Literature teacher's rants just to excuse me?!"

"I don't care about that!" Aomine shouted back. "I don't know what to write about them because all I know is my and Tetsu's love story!"

"I don't care about that too! Just write it out or Akashi will kill you!" Midorima paused and then… "Wait, what?! Are you begging to die?!"

"Psh!" And that phrase is the signal of Aomine quitting together with a facepalm. "By the way, is that… battingfront or something… is it going to attack again tonight?"

Midorima glared at the indigo-haired President. "It's Battlefront, you moron. I don't even know why you became the President of School Paper."

"I don't even know that either! But…" Aomine puts his right hand on his jaw, the table supporting his right elbow. "If they would attack tonight, Akashi would surely not going to allow me to fight those bastards because I need to focus on this."

Midorima sighed. "As if you're not one of the bastards…" He whispered.

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING, JUST TYPE IT ALREADY OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Stop your bantering or I'll be the one killing you."

Midorima and Aomine glanced at the door and there stood Akashi, who looked like calm on outside but his glare said it all.

"It's all this ganguro's fault."

"Why-?! Arrgh, whatever." Aomine lazily said and starts typing again. "By the way, I'm making renames of you two. Does Akabane Karma and Nagisa Shiota[1] sounds good?"

"It's okay as long as you comply on my requests and make me satisfied." Akashi said and took some of the papers on the table that Aomine's been looking before typing. "I assume this is the final draft?"

"Yeah."

Midorima coughed. "So, how's Yuuri?"

Akashi glanced at the green-haired president before looking at the papers again. "Yuuri's fine. That person's been playing shogi, looking outside, sleep, eat, clean our dorm and take a bath and the cycle will be repeated for 24/7 straight."

Aomine sighed and paused from his typing to join in the conversation. "It's your fault for imprisoning Yuuri. Maybe you should let that poor creature out of the cage even for just a day, Akashi."

"Are you stupid?! What do you think will happen if Yuuri will be out of their dorm? Have the students the freak out of their lives, or deaths?" Midorima answered.

Akashi puts back the papers on the table. "Shintarou's right, Daiki. Yuuri should stay on our dorm and shouldn't be out unless I want to. On the side note Daiki, your ideas made me satisfied and no wrong spelling nor grammar. Write it on strong bold and italicization on your table of contents. Just make sure no fancy lettering are to be used. That's all." He said before going out of the School Journalists Office and heading to his next class.

* * *

"Okay, so the composer is…" The female music teacher continued to explain but Kuroko just continued to stare at everyone in the class located on second floor of this mammoth school, specifically the Presidents of Student Council and Designing Committee and his accomplices Kagami, Takao and Momoi who were also secretly watching the former two.

Takao's seat was on the second seat of the first column from left (A/N: where there's only windows and you could see the campus. I'm explaining this because people often confuse left and right and column, which is vertical, and row which is horizontal) while Kuroko's seat was located on the third seat of the second column from left. Fifth seat, third column from the left was Kagami's seat, and Momoi's seat was nearest on the door which is the first seat, first column from the right. Akashi's seat was on first seat, same column as Kuroko. Also, Kise's seat was on third seat, same column as Kagami.

"So, Akashi-kun and Kise-kun?"

"Yes, Koizumi-sensei?" The two replied after standing up from their seats.

"Please distribute this music note sheets of American National Anthem. Akashi will be on first and second columns while Kise will be on the last two columns. Students, we will discuss as soon as I return." She pointed at the two pile of papers on the teacher's desk. "This is just quick so be behave. The assigned student today will list down those who are not behave and noisy and will be punished later after I return. Now please excuse me." She then took her turn to leave.

Akashi and Kise got the papers and started to distribute it. When Akashi puts the note paper to Kuroko, the former decided to start a short conversation with the latter.

"Did Riko gave you the vanilla milkshake I bought for you yesterday?"

Kuroko nodded and stared carefully at Akashi's ruby red orbs. "Yes, Akashi-kun. Thank you for that, it was delicious."

"Of course it was delicious given that it is your favorite."

Kuroko blinked, then glared at the red-haired president. "I don't get it at all. Why are you acting like we were so close? We're enemies."

Akashi looked surprised and bowed down his head, hiding his eyes from his red hair and raised it again after a moment. "Nothing. Please excuse me." He said and continued to distribute the papers to the other students quietly.

Kuroko stared at Akashi's back before he looked down himself, feeling guilty, and later scribbled something on his notebook.

* * *

Kagami sighed and stared at the scenery below which is students going out of the school gates to go home or doing what high schoolers do with a can of coffee dangling on his left hand…

"Why are you here and not on the headquarters?"

…and he accidentally dropped it, making a student who's standing below drenched in coffee.

"Wha-! Kuroko!" Kagami shouted because of surprise. "Don't just appear like that!"

"I've been here even before you entered." Kuroko said innocently, which was sitting on the floor and leaning on the railing and sipped from his own drink. A minute later, the baby blue-haired teen offered a can of coffee. "Here."

Kagami glanced at the coffee first before accepting it reluctantly. "Thanks." He said as he opened and drank it. "By the way, you didn't reply in the rollcalls of our teachers of 2nd until 4th Period classes, so I thought that you're really absent and not just using your lack of presence. Why Kuroko? Did something happened?"

After a long silence… "Kagami-kun sure is talkative."

"What?!"

Kuroko immediately answered. "I did absent for the rest of my afternoon classes but because I had to help Momoi-san and her band."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I overheard Riko-senpai talking about Momoi's band earlier, the Pinkish Nightmare. She said she was worried because last time they concerted as a diversion, a lot of people requested them to sing an acoustic version of song or like that as long as it's not rock." Kuroko explained. "So I volunteered the two songs I remembered composing when I saw the music sheets and Riko-senpai has taken a liking and immediately told me to teach them how to sing this song or what instrument will be used and how it should be played."

Kagami looked at Kuroko. "Ah, Kuroko sure is talkative."

He got a painful jab on the hip as a reply.

"Arggh- Kuroko!"

"So? Why are you here and not on the headquarters?" Kuroko repeated his question like he didn't hurt Kagami physically as he took another sip on his drink.

"I just… need a… little breather. What about you?" Kagami said with a forced voice while cringing and holding his hurt hip.

"I…" Kuroko hesitated, then shook his head. "Nothing important really. I'm just writing songs."

"Songs?"

Kuroko nodded and showed the papers and pen on his lap. "Remember the two songs I taught Momoi-san? Just like those two, I just remembered the songs I believe I originally composed when I saw the notes of the music sheets Akashi-kun gave us earlier."

"Then it is important at all. We're talking about memories here." Kagami replied as soon as he finished his drink, dropped the can and crushed it using his right foot. "So, is the memory good or bad?"

Kuroko continued to stare at the papers for some seconds before answering. "It seems good, but…"

"But?"

"Remembering it…" The newcomer then moved his head upwards to look at the sky. "…makes me feel sad." Then he moved his hands in a strumming motion like he had a guitar.

" _Arrgh! I really can't do this!" Kuroko exclaimed. "I'm really helpless…" He muttered as he laid the brown acoustic guitar beside him._

" _It isn't like you to just give up like that."_

 _Kuroko looked up and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"_

" _You're easy to give up on music when you love it as much as you love basketball." He said then sat down beside Kuroko, who's still silently lamenting his lack of success._

 _Kuroko sighed. "I know that, but still-"_

" _The Kuroko Tetsuya I knew doesn't give up even the world tells him." He said then picked up the guitar. "How about teaching you again?"_

" _How to play a guitar?"_

" _No." He said and strummed the guitar once. "I want to teach you the lesson of determination that you taught me once." Another strum. "That every problem has a solution."_

"You know…" Kagami's voice snapped Kuroko out of his daze. "It's pretty normal for newcomer amnesiacs like you to be like that. Usually, you remember good memories first before bad ones."

Kuroko frowned. "Like me?"

"Unlike you guys, I arrived here with my memories intact." Kagami's answer surprised Kuroko, and what surprised him more is that the crimson-haired said it nonchalantly. "I remember everything, including my and Tatsuya's death."

"Tatsuya?"

"Himuro Tatsuya, the informer of Yosen faction. He's my childhood bestfriend."

Kuroko looked sad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."

Kagami's laughter rang in Kuroko's ears as the former headed for the rooftop's door. "It's okay, I'm so used to it that I became stupid. Let's go now? Our leader will be pissed if we're late."

"Okay." Kuroko replied with a smile and gathered his things before following the crimson-haired teen. But while walking down the hallway, someone suddenly showed up and blocked the way.

"Well, well, well. Fresh blood."

After seeing the blocker and hearing it talk, Kagami suddenly made a protective stance to Kuroko and glared at the person who has long raven hair and thick eyebrows. His face wore an evil smirk.

"Don't go anywhere near Kuroko, Hanamiya Makoto."

* * *

 **[1]** Akabane Karma and Nagisa Shiota are from the anime Assassination Classroom, so I don't own them. I recommend it though. To those who watched this already probably knew why I used them as a replacement for Akashi and Kuroko.

 **[2]** The stranger Yuuri-chan will make the first appearance in the next chapter! **To those who were curious who's the character, I have a hint to give you: Yuuri-chan's** **neither an OC nor a character from other anime and is purely from Kuroko no Basuke.**

Thank you for your continuous support in my fic! Feel free to review :))))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** SORRY for the long-month hiatus! Personal problems, that is. And yeah! I recovered my phone. thank kami!

 **ShinseiShinwa:** Yes, Kuroko will remember his husband, don't worry. And I'm thankful that you liked the preference :)) And why do you skip the songs? They're beautiful!  
 **Rinfantasy:** It IS hard, btw here it is!  
 **AnjoRemix:** You'll know that in later chapters. And here's my new update!

 **More reviews = Fast updates!**

 **~CHAPTER 5~**

"Don't go anywhere near Kuroko…" Kagami warned and spat the name with untold loath. "Hanamiya Makoto."

The guy, Hanamiya showed a mock sad face. "Oh, don't be so rude, Kagami Taiga-kun. I'm just greeting the newcomer…" He glanced at Kuroko. "…that the Generation of Miracles seems to know."

Kagami looked surprise and so was Kuroko, but the former remained firm in his feet. Just how fast the news fly? "And so?"

"So…" Hanamiya stared at Kuroko and licked his lips. "I think that it's already just for Kuroko to remember his memories… ALL of them."

His very dark green irises became violet and it made Kuroko lost in his senses, but even before the hypnotizing affects the newcomer, Kagami shielded him with his tall frame.

"I'm not letting you!" He said. "I won't let you do to Kuroko what you did to me and Tatsuya!"

" _If you don't remember anything, I'll make you."_

"And so?" Hanamiya's statement made Kagami furious. "Don't you think that if that rainbow-haired group know him even if he himself doesn't, does it mean that he's one of them too?"

Before Kagami could retort angrily, someone stepped in between them.

"He's not one of the God's representative like us Makoto and I assure you that myself."

Kagami and Kuroko could only stare at Akashi's broad back while Hanamiya widened his eyes momentarily before it returned to its evil glint.

"Oh, so it's the very famous Student Council President huh?" Hanamiya said and performed a mock salute. "It's only right to patrol your territory because before you might know it, all of the lost students will experience what they shouldn't experience." He ended it with a low chuckle.

"Leave or I'll-"

"Or what, huh?!" Hanamiya moved his face closer to Akashi but the latter didn't budge. "You'll punish me to detention? Or stab me a thousand times?"

Akashi hid a smirk. "Your last thought is wonderful. Why don't I do it to you?" Kagami saw the red-hair's right middle and forefinger imitating a scissor.

But before the duo from behind knew it, Akashi's hand lunged forward and it…

…cut a part of Hanamiya's fringe.

Kagami and Kuroko together with Hanamiya widened their eyes as the cut hair landed on the otherwise innocent floor.

Akashi kept a poker face as his right hand, which he used to assault Hanamiya, landed on the latter's shoulder. "No idiot has ever cut my sentence and get away with it. So before you die in the real world, make sure what you did is right before dying."

Hanamiya fell on his knees, his eyes displayed fear as the red-haired president stared at him with his heterochromatic eyes.

"Know your place."

Hanamiya bowed down and silently 'sobbed' for a minute. Kuroko was about to move before they heard a low evil laugh that gradually became louder and louder. "Remember this, Akashi Seijuurou. Before you knew it, your darling Tetsuya will be over!" He said before standing up and left, bumping Kagami's shoulder.

After seeing what happened, Kuroko suddenly felt thanking Akashi. After all, he had done many times, consciously or unconsciously, saving him or making him remember. But what is this another feeling that he felt? Hate? Fear? Anger? He just don't know.

"Are you okay Tetsuya?" The red-haired president's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Kuroko reluctantly nodded. "B-by the way, tha-"

"Your 'Thank you' isn't needed at all Kuroko. Besides…" Kagami took a glance on Akashi. "…I don't think enemies deserve the 'thank you's from their enemies."

"But-"

"No, it's okay. The only thing I needed to be sure is that Tetsuya's safe." Akashi explained.

"You done talking? We really need to go now." Kagami then looked at Kuroko, who was wrapped in the taller teen's arms. "Let's go Kuroko."

Kuroko reluctantly nodded again before they took their leave, but not without looking back on Akashi a couple of times. On the last stealing glance, he mouthed something that made Akashi unconsciously smile.

* * *

Riko's ears and nose fumed and shouted.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE LATE!"

She then lunged forward and crab-locked Kagami while Kuroko just stared at them with incredulous look.

"W-why only… m-me?" Kagami managed to say despite the excruciating pain he felt.

Riko sighed and then let Kagami go. "Kuroko contributed a lot earlier so I'll let him slip. But-!" She glanced at Kuroko who kept a poker face. "If you're late next time, I won't let you go, okay?"

"Hai, senpai." Kuroko said and it looked like he said that nonchalantly because of his calm demeanor. But he took a glance at Kagami, confused why the dark red-head didn't say anything about their encounter with Hanamiya.

"So now…" Riko's look became fox-like as soon as she stopped on the end of the rectangular table (forget about Kagami). "Here's our operation for tonight: the Operation Coupon Band!"

Suddenly the headquarter's bright light became dim with illuminating blue color and behind Riko is a screen-like projection that displayed letters and numbers after projecting the Battlefront's logo. (A/N: If you're asking, it's the Seirin's logo which is shown on Season 3. It's on the story cover :D)

"This operation, which made by the leaders of our top six factions with Momoi, lets us get free food coupons without any delay because the previous operation failed and we only got dessert coupons. So please, gather those coupons as many as possible." Riko explained and then the screen showed the Pinkish Nightmare **[2]**. "Our band will be executing two songs on the night of our operation as a diversion: One is for getting people's attention and the second is to keep them distracted while we fight against that so-called angels."

"Is she that bitter?" Kagami whispered, earning a 'shut up' and a punch on the head from Hyuuga.

Poor Kagami.

"And right now, we had higher chances of winning because of Kuroko's observation, so I hereby assign him with Momoi to observe the Generation of Miracles." This announcement earned cheers from the Battlefront members except Mayuzumi, who was glaring at Kuroko all the time.

"But it doesn't mean that you don't have to observe anymore especially second and third years." Riko continued that died the cheers down. "If they're at your vicinity, observe them and write down any information that would help us. Now, Momoi will say the rest of the information so please listen carefully."

"Thank you Riko!" Momoi said happily and pointed at the screen, that projected the pictures of two clearances. "As you can see here, these are the two clearances that I obtained from Titan and Crybaby. Titan agreed to our 'project' since it's only a night and because this school had tradition to give away coupons for free, you guys should gather the food coupons as many as possible. Crybaby-chan has helped our members design the school auditorium together with the Designing Committee, so we're sure that the students will go and watch our band tonight. So at the start of the operation, you must be at your designated place." The screen immediately showed the map of Afterlife Academy with some arrows pointing at the dots where the five factions will be located.

"The main objective of this operation is to get food coupons as much as you can, and if you can, defeat the Generation of Miracles and squeeze out information from them." Momoi continued. "The operation will start at exactly 1800 hours but will finally commence on 1810 hours when the Student Council President does his early night patrol."

"Operation start!" Riko finally announced.

"SENSEN, FIGHT!" All members cheered.

While they're heading out, Riko tapped Kuroko, earning the attention of the latter. "You seem down. You okay?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, but…" He sighed and then looked at the leader. "Could you please do me a favor?"

After hearing the favor, Riko looked surprised. "But… I'm sure Mayuzumi-kun would not like it! He might stab or shoot you on your back, literally!"

"I know that there are risks but…" Kuroko looked determined. "I wanted to know myself and to recover my memories because I wanted to be with you until the end, and to support you. Besides, you said my memories are the only way. Even if it means going near the enemy, I'll do it."

Riko sighed, looking defeated. "Alright, I don't have any choice. Good luck then, Kuroko-kun."

The latter smiled. "Thank you, senpai."

* * *

"I believe you have explanations for your earlier actions, Murasakibara Atsushi."

The latter looked up from his papers and snacks to see the Student Council President, who looked calm but was emanating deadly intent.

"Ah? What do you mean by that, Aka-chin?" He said after swallowing the potato chips he ate.

"You permitted the band Pinkish Nightmare to do a night's performance this night. Together with Ryouta." Akashi said with venom on his voice.

Hearing that, Murasakibara looked away from the red-haired and explained. "Well, since Pinkish Nightmare is the only band here in Afterlife Academy, I approved and it's only one night. When Kise-chin heard about it, he also volunteered on decorating the school auditorium so…"

"So." Akashi repeated. "You do realize that Pinkish Nightmare is the diversion band of the Battlefront, don't you?"

Murasakibara didn't say a word.

"And you do realize that they stole half of the limited dessert coupons just last two nights? And that this school has this tradition of throwing away food coupons for free like confetti, literally, if such activities are held?"

The purple-haired teen remained silent and then… "Sorry Aka-chin."

"I'll give you two punishments. First, go to the rooftop of the third building tonight, which is close to unfenced bridge. Second, the School Affairs must help the School Paper distribute their latest magazine tomorrow." Akashi commanded. "That's all."

"Yes, yes." Murasakibara said nonchalantly and finally resumed eating.

 _I had to stop this as soon as possible_ , Akashi thought as he closed the door of the School Affairs office.

But as soon as Akashi stepped out of Murasakibara's office and turned in a corner, lots of 'Pinkish Nightmare Concert' posters are on the walls and lots of students are looking and talking about it. The red-haired immediately frowned at the situation and took down one of the posters near him.

"Oi! Akashicchi!"

The latter looked at the blonde President, who was running to him while waving. When Kise halted in front of him with his usual happy-go-lucky smile, the red-haired president showed him the pink poster. "You have one minute to explain what's the meaning of this, Ryouta."

The blonde teen scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "A-Akashicchi… I admit that I posted it myself, but it was to help the Pinkish Nightmare…"

"But you do know that posting posters on the walls of the school premises without permission means vandalism, don't you?" Akashi said. "Now, your punishment will be helping out the vendors in cafeteria for one week starting today. And taking off this posters at exactly 4 A.M. tomorrow. No helping out on patrol until tomorrow either."

"What?!" Kise showed the overflowing anime-like tears on his face but Akashi ignored it and walked away. "Akashicchi please don't do that to me! So rude!"

After walking for some minutes (that includes running away from that idiot blonde), the red-haired president was just two rooms from the auditorium when he forgot that he needed to patrol the campus outside to see if the Battlefront were to attack again. Stopping the program was easy, only if Murasakibara had been cautious and didn't gave them clearance.

This is going to be a long day. He wonders how long Yuuri **[1]** is going to wait today.

Then a familiar song, to him, started. Which signaled the start of the night's first song.

* * *

 **New Rule:** **Reviews = Updates**. Little reviews means slower updates. xD

 **[1]** Well, well, well… who's Yuuri anyway? Guess! (Hint: Told you _**Yuuri's not my OC, nor a character from another anime, he's purely from Kuroko's Basketball**_ )

 **[2]** The **Pinkish Nightmare** band consists of Seirin Diversion Faction (known as Faction #2) with members:

 _ **Momoi**_ – The lead vocalist and guitarist (both electric and acoustic)

 _ **Koganei**_ \- The second vocalist and electric guitarist

 _ **Furihata**_ \- Bassist/drummer

 _ **Tsuchida**_ \- The third guitarist (both), but sometimes when needed he could play piano

Review so that I'll know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your faves, follows, reviews and for reading my fic silently! (because I am shameless at the moment, please read my new fanfic "Time Machine" (AkaKuroKaga). To my reviewers! Here's my reply!**

 **siscarilia: I think you haven't read my Chapter 1 notes. But ah.. well.. you are still free to guess who Yuuri is! The latest hint is in this chapter, hohoho. I will reveal Yuuri next chappie! So this is your last chance!**

* * *

 **AoKazuSei: I have my reasons :3 Well, if I to give you an answer, "that is another mystery for the Battlefront to solve if they found out about that." I mean, didn't you guys notice that the Battlefront does not know the two (Kaga-kun and Muro-kun) are forcefully remembered? If you want hints, just re-read because I put down some hints there.**

* * *

 **Rinfantasy: Sarreh but I don't pity Ki-kun... just joking! In my opinion actually one of Ki-kun's charms is him being a crybaby and his stupidity bcoz that makes them cuter. As for Kuro-kun and Yuzu-kun talking.. this story isn't marked "Complete" yet so wait until that chapter comes!**

 **Who has more questions? Or what are your thoughts? Just keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 6~**

"Hi guys!" Momoi greeted the audience as soon as the red curtain was pulled up. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Kise smugly smiling. "Today is the celebration of one of our band members, our very own drummer Furihata Kouki…"

Furihata blushed and waved at the students who cheered and shouted 'I love you's and 'Happy birthday's to him.

Even if he knew from the start that it was just an excuse to make the Pinkish Nightmare perform tonight.

"…and we also formally welcome Kuroko Tetsuya, the new addition of the Pinkish Nightmare's staff, who created songs for us. Sadly he wasn't here with us today because of some emergencies, but I hope you could meet him in our next concerts." Momoi said in the microphone, an electric guitar dangling on her shoulders. "Unfortunately, too, we had to offer you guys only two songs because of our tight schedule. But on our next concerts we will be singing our songs as many as possible." She added the last sentence with a sad smile when she heard the disappointed sound from the crowds. "But disappointments aside, let's start the party!"

The crowds cheered loudly with Kise leading the shouts.

Aomine scoffed at the happy cheers of the students at the stadium which is surely heard throughout the school. It's so inviting that the students who are still outside are, he saw through the door, running to the auditorium.

The English teacher (School Paper's adviser) who was re-reading the original copy of magazine gave it back to him. "Do you want to go there and watch the concert?"

He stared at his sensei for a while before he shook his head. "Nah, I'm waiting for the action of the night."

That sounds so wrong, but the teacher left it at that.

Then a familiar, to him, starting note of a song, started. Which signaled start of the night's first song.

(Now Playing: Ichiban no Takaramono - Yui's version. It's up to you if you listen to it or not :P)

"This song is the crowd's previous request…" Momoi talked while the first instrumental notes of the song. "But it is also Tetsu-kun's dedication song to someone out there who taught and composed this song with him… I know you know who you are so Tetsu-kun wanted you to hear this."

Aomine knew what, or rather, who Momoi's talking about.

 _Aomine approached Kuroko, with a guitar positioned in front of him and beside him is Akashi._ _"_ _I'm hearing that weird melody since I came from the classroom Tetsu._ _" Aomine said, and that's a fact since their classroom is just near the basketball court.  
_

" _Yeah, that's why I'm here to confirm if he's trying to get Tokyo into an earthquake._ _" Akashi seconded.  
_

 _Kuroko pouted, silently double-checking if the earlier sentence was a joke or an insult._ _"_ _I don't know if you two are trying to help me or bullying me._ _"_

 _The red-head captain laughed._ _"_ _That's why I'm helping you. How about you?_ _"_

" _Nah, I'm out of that thing, I don't know about guitars._ _"_ _Aomine said lazily and waved._

" _Because all you know is basketball_ _…"_

"… _and Horikita Mai._ _"_ _Kuroko added._

" _Hey, why are you bullying ME now?!_ _"_

 _Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other for a moment, then laughed out loud._

The audience of the school's auditorium which was comprised mostly of students was startled at the new song. The speakers of the whole campus was also playing the new song, and when the students outside heard it they hurriedly ran like crazy to the auditorium, where the crowds are already swaying their hands up slowly, drifting themselves with the music.

* * *

1803 hours.

"Touou, report." Riko commanded on her earpiece while watching the rest of Seirin faction but without Kuroko, typing in their laptops doing whatnots about today's operation.

" _Circled the whole school but we never saw Ganguro outside the building premises._ _"_ Imayoshi's voice rang on her earpiece. A song was heard faintly in the background which means the concert had started.

" _Y-yeah, we only saw him on the School Journalism Office. I'm such a terrible person._ _"_ Sakurai seconded, and then… _"_ _Sorry! I'm very sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorr-_ _"_

Riko sighed and cut Sakurai abruptly. "It's fine, now shut up. Stay on your place and don't move. Remember to not help the other factions except when emergency. Kiyoshi-kun, continue to watch the Touou faction in case something happens."

"I'm on it, Leader!" Kiyoshi said happily and gave a salute.

"Thank you Kiyoshi-kun. Kaijou, report."

" _Seirin Faction #2 just reported that Crybaby was on the School Auditorium finalizing everything._ _"_ Kasamatsu said. _"_ _Also, according to one of the members earlier, she overheard Sadist talking to Crybaby in the hallway telling him to not participate in his patrol until tomorrow._ _"_

"Thank you Kasamatsu-kun. Just stay in your designated area and don't slack off in case of emergency." Riko said and looked at Izuki. "Izuki-kun, keep patrolling the Kaijou faction."

"I had my eye on them!" Izuki said.

Riko sighed, thinking if his statement was no pun intended. "Yosen faction, report."

" _Reporting you that Titan is on the rooftop. Confirming that he's patrolling._ _"_ Okamura said.

"Remember what I said, attack on 1810 hours and when Rakuzan gives the signal." Riko reminded. "Kagami-kun…"

"It's alright, I got it!" He said enthusiastically.

Riko's lips curved into a hidden teasing smile before talking. "Shuutoku, report."

" _Tsunderina's on the second floor as predicted, looking out from his office._ _"_ Miyaji said.

"Thank you. Hyuuga-kun will look out on you. And lastly, Rakuzan please report."

" _Sa-_ _"_

" _Shut the fuck up and tell me WHY THE FUCK I'M NOT GOING TO STAB OR SHOOT THE BASTARD HERE?!_ _"_ Mayuzumi's voice boomed out of their eardrums that they had to remove their earpieces together. Riko's tick marks began to appear and replied sickeningly sweetly on the other line.

"Ah, Mayuzumi-kun, it is for the best, because-"

" _What's for the best here?!_ _"_

"Shut your big mouth if you wanted to know and not just cut me off! Do you want me reincarnate you as a louse?!"

Mayuzumi kept silent.

"Good, now listen. Kuroko's our best shot and the Generation of Miracles seems to know him personally, especially Sadist that act lovey-dovey around him. So I'm sure that Kuroko's one of their weaknesses."

" _Weakness? But how?_ _"_ Mibuchi said.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss this anytime now, but what I think is only a theory." Riko explained. "In the meantime, don't shoot or stab Kuroko literally behind his back Mayuzumi-kun. That could wait."

There was silence on the other line, but there's a sigh afterwards. _"_ _Guess I don't have any other choice_ _…"_

"Good. Now report."

" _Sadist has now entered the premises and is now heading to the unfenced bridge. Tet-chan was already there."_

"Good. All units green. Weapons ready. Targets are within the premises. Operation commence!" Riko shouted as she saw on her laptop screen that it's already 1810 hours. _Now, let's see what Kuroko really is in your life, Generation of Miracles…_

" _I want to support the Rakuzan faction tonight and fight the Generation of Miracles, especially Sadist-kun."_

* * *

The computer lights up, signalling the opening of the gadget.

Then color violet lights up, meaning a certain program had opened.

Pair of eyes roamed over the screen and clicked something, then it showed the whole campus. Something caught those eyes, clicked, then the screen zoomed to third building.

 _They're everywhere._ The stranger commented. _I see. They're at it again._

He zoomed the screen so that it showed the face of the Student Council President, who was walking straight to the short cemented bridge with unfenced sides that connects the school grounds to the school gardens. Beneath the bridge is the river, that was shallow but there are a lot of rocks below the water, not to mention the water's flowing so fast.

"Seijuurou… he did not bring his earpiece again this time, am I right?" The person sighed, and as he clicked the location of the bridge, his pair of eyes widened and then he frowned. "I see. He's not joking that he's here."

He zoomed to the face of Kuroko, who was watching faraway, his body slantly-facing Akashi.

"And that he's one of the Battlefront members." He commented. "He's the one who's giving the signal."

"But…" He continued. "Seijuurou will accomplish this for sure, because the other Generation of Miracles were at the same premises. He knew something's going to happen tonight. I know he's coming up ways to defeat the Battlefront without hurting him."

He sighed as Akashi entered the screen, now fully facing Kuroko. "We're stupid when it comes to him, Seijuurou, aren't I right? Because…"

A click and Kuroko's calm face invaded the whole screen.

"…we're both blinded by our love…"

His pair of ruby red eyes stared at the picture frame beside the computer, matching the color of his fiery red hair.

"…for Kuroko Tetsuya."

(Two males at the frame smiled gently, looking like twins. One has mismatched red-golden eyes, which contrasts the same red ruby eyes of the other.)

* * *

" _Good. All units green. Weapons ready. Targets are within the premises. Operation commence!"_ Riko shouted on each and everyone's earphone, including Kuroko's. When he heard it, he touched the sheath of both knife and gun on his back and made sure it was ready.

He was just supposed to give the final signal to attack so Riko gave him a knife (for the signal) and gun (for emergency purposes). However, the gun has real bullets even if it was plastic (so that it's not heavy).

"You really love being alone, don't you?"

His heart throbbed so fast as he heard that familiar voice. Turning around he saw Akashi smiling gently with his mismatched eyes as his hair went with the cool night breeze.

Here he comes.

But how come he saw him?

He sighed inwardly before replying. "Yes. I love being alone because it gives me peace of mind. However I despise being lonely."

Akashi's low chuckle rang to his ears like an angel's melody played by a devil. "All of us hated being lonely so I understand."

"But you know…" Kuroko muttered and faced Akashi. "…I'm a little lonely. Why don't we have some fun?"

The last lyrics of the song went with at least 20 seconds of the song's rythm of acoustic guitar, piano and the cheering slash sobs of the crowd.

"Fun?" Even though the redhead probably knew what the teal-haired teen is talking about, he had to make sure and not just do something regrettable. "Like what?"

Kuroko smiled brightly. Too brightly. "Like playing with us."

* * *

 **Notes:** Look guys… I'm not really confident with writing this because I'm not used in writing fight scenes or whatsoever, and I'm not familiar with the names of the usual attacks but I'll try, because I love writing and I wanted to improve. So I'm sorry if I hadn't/wouldn't meet your expectations in this chapter, the next ones, or the story overall.

Btw, this is your **LAST CHANCE ON GUESSING WHO YUURI IS**! Keep the reviews and your guesses coming! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7 - The First Fight

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for days.. or weeks.. or whatever.. lol xD What's important is it's here! Thanks for reviewing, adding this to your fave/follow stories, and for reading altogether! Mwah mwah mwah tsup tsup love you guys! And sorry for my mistakes... amateur here :)**

* * *

 **ShinseiShinwa: The answer for the hint is here! AND I FREAKING LOVE YOU TOO!**

* * *

 **siscarilia: Here's the new chapter! And thanks for liking this!**

* * *

 **Rinfantasy: I... don't know? lol Just read this!**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 7~**

The last lyrics of the song went with more than 20 seconds of the song's rythm of electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano and the cheering slash sobs of the crowd.

Momoi, who was also wiping her own tears, said. "You know what, I'm sorry to make you cry. But the question is, is the song wonderful?"

Loud 'yes' were heard from the crowds.

"Don't worry because this second song will cheer you up!"

They did shouted and cheered again while they hastily wiped their tears.

And then the second song started…

(A/N: Play 'A Thousand Enemies', still sang by Yui. Don't want to write the lyrics for your comfort)

…when Kuroko suddenly showed the knife and threatened to stab Akashi, to which the latter countered with just his right hand to stop Kuroko's left hand which held the knife by holding his wrist.

Akashi then looked at the other way and saw bullets flying so fast, targeting him and surprisingly Kuroko too. And because Kuroko was ahead of him, he's most likely the first one to be hit.

"That Mayuzumi!" Riko cursed seeing this on her laptop (their laptop instantly measures the trajectory, distance whatsoever of the bullets or weapons), together with the wide-eyed Seirin top faction.

"What are you doing, Mayuzumi?!" Nebuya shouted at the gray-haired man who maintained his poker face.

"Sorry, I thought we're just doing target practice."

" _Your punishment will be quadrapled!_ _"_ Riko angrily shouted on his earpiece and Mayuzumi could only cuss to that.

The first bullet was just an inch to Kuroko when…

"Atsushi, FLEIJA."

…a defensive expanding purple buff suddenly appeared around Akashi and Kuroko and deflected all bullets back to the one who shooted them. It continued to expand until it reached in 1 kilometer radius. The whole school was engulfed by the purple circle light, but the student body were oblivious. Knowing this, the Rakuzan faction immediately took cover from the bullets coming back to them.

"Sadi-chan's reacting too fast!" Mibuchi shouted as soon as the buff was dissolving slowly. "But wait, where's Tet-chan?"

"He's… he's dangling on the edge of the bridge!" Hayama answered with his mouth agape.

"Wha-?!" The Rakuzan faction looked at the edge and saw Kuroko's hands holding tightly on the edge of the bridge like there's no forever.

" _The impact of FLEIJA buff affected Kuroko since he's holding a weapon. Kuroko used the knife to attack Sadist-kun but because he used the expanding buff, it deflected to Kuroko._ _"_ Riko said, frowning at the screen. _"_ _Luckily he dodged it at the last minute, but it caused him to almost fall from the bridge._ _"_

"We have to save Tet-chan!"

"But how?" Hayama asked.

" _This is tricky but you have to attack Sadist first in order to save Kuroko. Sadist doesn't have any 'blind spot' and he seems to be always looking at Kuroko._ _"_ Riko commanded. _"_ _But I have to remind you Mayuzumi-kun, no shooting at Kuroko._ _"_

"Whatever." Mayuzumi replied, but he knew better than to do something against the order, again.

"Then…"

Numerous bullets were flying towards the redhead's position. The bullets were fast, but a glowing circle surrounding Akashi's mismatched irises made it very, very slow. Seeing the trajectory, the distance of the bullets and where it aimed, he deflected it all with his red scissors showed up from his opened right hand, slicing up all the bullets.

* * *

Murasakibara, who gave the buff to Akashi, just stood there on the rooftop seeing this, his hair flowing with the wind. The Yosen faction, who were sneaking behind him, moved to attack him, but was encountered with his weapon that emerged from his hands. It was a purple sword with it's sharp edges imitating large thorns called Rosethorns.

"Gah!" Himuro said with a forced voice, but smiled all the way. "Why don't you make your sword shorter?"

"Short or long, you'll still lose." Murasakibara said lazily and pushed the sword to their way, tossing them aside lying on the cemented ground of rooftop.

"Fuck." Wei cursed and wiped the blood that came out from his lips.

"I can't believe you lost with just a push." The purple-haired teen said and eventually his sword became a golden hammer and slowly raised it up the sky.

" _It's the Mjolnir, Thor's Hammer!"_ Kagami warned on their earpiece. _"Guys, watch out!"_

A determined yell was immediately heard after Kagami's warning and it turns out that Okamura suddenly charged to Murasakibara, but the latter blocked it with his golden hammer.

"I won't let you!" Okamura shouted. "I will defeat you, the Generation of Miracles, and God himself!"

Murasakibara frowned. "You don't know what you're talking about."

With that, they continued to slash their swords while the other members of Yosen faction took this distraction to prepare their guns and fired at the titan, however the Rosethorns sword emerged from the other hand of the tall teen and deflected the bullets using it. But because of it, the bullets went straight to Okamura's back.

"Okamura-san/senpai!"

The latter collapsed, and the three of them immediately showed a defensive stance, and they continued to fight. Sword and hammer against swords and bullets.

* * *

Midorima's currently hiding from the wall just beside the window. If you dare to look out of the window, in 100 meter range you could see the Shutoku faction continuously shooting the Disciplinary Committee office. He could not get his sniper because it was hidden on the cabinet on the other side of the room.

Thinking something about distraction, he took the vase beside him and threw it outside. When you're asking who got hit by the vase…

"That Tsundere!" Otsubo shouted in rage when he got hit by the vase and it broke on head. Of course it caught the attention of Shutoku faction. "Just he wait when we'll have pineapples!"

Takao 'tsk'ed and fired his sniper, but Midorima quickly hid, missing the shot. "The Seiho faction should make machine guns next time."

Midorima smirked, a bow and arrows emerging from his hand and shoulders, and aimed at the sky. "Murasakibara, buff!"

Eventually a violet buff surrounded Midorima for about three meter radius and it stayed on him. He then showed up at the window, chanted which made his arrow glow, and then released it from the bow after aiming it to Kuroko. The Shutoku faction, seeing this, started to shoot both Midorima and arrow which split into two. Yet they cannot hit Midorima since he had the buff and the arrow doesn't seem to change its trajectory even after many times of being hit by bullets.

"Not that I care but…" Midorima adjusted his glasses, oblivious on the bullets which were deflected by the buff. "…Akashi will kill me if I will not do that."

* * *

"Oh no! Kuroko will-"

"No." Riko stopped Hyuuga from saying any horrible thing. "Trust me. Tsundere won't do it to Kuroko."

* * *

How's the latter?

He's about to slip from the bridge when the two arrows landed in front of him and became steels that looked like it was a part of the bridge. Kuroko then held on the two standing steels immediately and then tried his futile attempt of getting up.

Behind him was Midorima shooting the Shutoku faction with his bow and arrow, while above was Murasakibara shutting down the Yosen faction with his Mjolnir and Rosethorns, while in front of him was Akashi slicing up bullets using his scissor.

He knew their abilities because of the papers Riko gave him, but what should he need to do to at least stop this?

* * *

" _Crybaby's power is copying other people's fighting moves or abilities." Riko explained. "Ganguro's weapons are speed and agility. He could attack people so fast and in any form too. Titan's powers are defensive buffs, the Mjolnir, or Thor's Hammer, that could create lightning, storms and hurricanes, and the Rosethorns sword. His defensive buffs are of two types. One is the normal buff which prevent all bullets from the buff user, while the other was called FLEIJA. This buff could be only used once per every person."_

" _Every person? You mean other people could use his buffs?" Kuroko asked._

" _Not quite, because only the GoM members are allowed. And they were only given those buffs if Titan's around, but that doesn't prevent him to be the only member of GoM who lets the other members use his power."_

" _How about Tsundere?"_

" _Oh, that Tsun-Tsun? He has wide range of eyesight that always made him bullseye, guns, and his favorite bow and arrows." Riko said. "But that arrows are special because he could change that arrows to whatever he wants by chanting. Like, a chant and it would be a long-length ropes a second after he releases it. He also had sniper with missile-like bullets that will continuously chase you."_

" _That's…" Kuroko said, but shut his mouth._

" _Cool? I know because it is. But my most favorite is Sadist's power. You know why?"_

 _Now he's intrigued. "Why?"_

" _He has this ability called Emperor Eye, which, to my deduction, predicts the line of eyesight, and the trajectory of bullets and/or weapons." Riko said with a little smile on her lips. "Not just that, his Ankle Break make people fall to the floor with just a look or a touch if he wants to."_

" _How did you know about this?"_

" _One time, we tried to infiltrate Sadist's dorm and got this data on his computer, but it's incomplete. We saw other things and tried to get it, but we never thought that he's there, so we did not accomplish the mission and got detention in the end." Riko replied. "But you know…"_

" _What?"_

* * *

Kuroko stood up and looked around, amazed now that he saw how powerful Generation of Miracles really is.

Midorima delivered the final blow to Shutoku faction by chanting to the five bows and when he released it, it became ropes that were tied all around the hands of Takao, Miyaji, Otsubo and Kimura. The fifth rope was tied to a sturdy branch of the tree behind the Shutoku faction, the other end tied on the window frame of Disciplinary Committee Office. Midorima removed his uniform jacket and used it as a glider (?) and ziplined to where the faction is.

As soon as he landed to the ground, he showed his pen knife. Takao closed his eyes, he thought that they're going to be mutilated (even if it doesn't hurt, you don't know if you could stand the view of blood gushing out from you even if you regenerate after a few minutes) but it turns out…

"I'm always lucky and I always win, because I always follow Oha-asa and bring my lucky item with me, which in today's case, this pen knife."

 _He actually listens to that ludicrous thing?_ The whole Shutoku faction except Miyaji thought.

"You should follow your fate. Man proposes, God disposes."

The last sentence woke up Otsubo's rage. "What do you mean by that?! That it's our fault we had unpleasant lives?!"

"Of course." Midorima adjusted his glasses and stared at them intently, still oblivious that Takao's secretly cutting the ropes on their hands which is on their backs. "It's the truth, why won't you accept it?"

"You don't know what we've been through, you cocky brat!" Miyaji shouted while wriggling. "Do you want me to skin you alive?!"

"Funny how you say that when you never knew what kind of lives we lived."

Takao widened his eyes and stopped cutting Kimura's ropes, startled at Midorima's statement. Kimura, who realized that Takao has been hit by Midorima's words, took the knife from Takao's hands and cut the rope himself before he held the rope and passed the knife to Miyaji.

* * *

"What does he mean by that?" Kagami murmured to himself, but Riko heard it anyways.

* * *

Murasakibara didn't even sweat while the Yosen faction almost reached their limit. Their knives were on the floor lying innocently while the guns already had no bullets left to reload. Their uniforms were cut, hair stood up and they looked like they painted charcoal on their skin.

Blame it to the lightning.

"It's bound for you to lose anyway, so just give up." Murasakibara said and got a pack of chips from his jacket's pocket. "Now you had to do detention~"

"I don't… care… about… d-detention… as long… as we… defeat you… and… your so-called… God… who… gave us… unfair… l-lives!" Okamura said in between pants.

"It's tiring and you always keep on losing, so why bother?" Murasakibara replied. "The life is also unfair to me and to us, so I don't know why do you want to do that."

* * *

The Rakuzan faction clicked the triggers of their guns, but not a bullet came out.

Nebuya 'tsk'ed. "We have to reload! Hu-"

"Reload faster and don't keep me waiting."

They turned in front of them and there was the owner of sophisticated voice, his mismatched eyes glowing through the darkness of the night and the Rakuzan faction couldn't help but to stare even if they don't want to.

His eyes are really attractive and mesmerizing, no doubt about that, damn it.

"But it doesn't matter anyway." Akashi said as he took a step closer then widened his eyes, and suddenly a white circle surrounded both of his irises. "Because you're about to fall down and know your place."

The standing Rakuzan faction suddenly fell down on their knees and butts while still staring on his glowing heterochromatic eyes.

" _Fu-! I told you not to stare in his eyes remember?! Are you morons, stupid, idiots, or all of the above?!"_ Riko shouted in their earpiece and they're sure that she's facepalming right now.

* * *

"Now, I'll help Aka-chin on-" The purple-haired teen stopped talking when a little piece of paper dropped on his pack of chips. Picking it, he saw a tofu soup food coupon. Looking up the sky, he saw hundreds, maybe thousands of food coupons falling from the sky. It only indicates that the song played inside the school had ended.

The Yosen and Shutoku faction used the last ounce of their strength to catch the food coupons.

"Hmm, Aka-chin will-" Murasakibara was interrupted in his sentence once again when he saw something that made his and Midorima's jaw drop.

What is it anyways? Read below.

"Now, you have to accept your punishment." Akashi said and was about to stab Mayuzumi, which is in front of him, using his scissor when…

…a pair of vanilla-white arms surrounded his waist.

"What?!" Hyuuga couldn't help but to mutter while the other Seirin faction opened their eyes so wide except Riko, who just stared at the screen like nothing happened. They couldn't help but to curse at Shutoku, Yosen, Touou and Kaijou factions' luck because they're busy gathering food coupons.

 _The true intention of this operation is to know what the Generation of Miracles were before they were chosen, to know who Kuroko is on their lives and how he could affect the rainbow-haired group, and to confirm if Akashi had double personality or twin._ Riko thought. _But I only got the results of this mission was just because Sadist, and one time Tsundere, reacted on it._

* * *

" _But you know…"_

" _What?"_

" _That day, I saw his two eyes red, not mismatched colors of red and gold." The brunette spilled. "And not just that, he gives off a different aura than the usual Sadist-kun."_

 _Kuroko visibly frowned. "So you think that it was his twin or something?"_

" _Even if it's impossible because there's no school record of a student with another Akashi surname, I thought of that." Riko said. "I also thought that maybe he used contact lens or something, but in just one look I really saw the personality difference."_

" _Maybe…" Riko continued. "Maybe he really has a twin, but we had to do something to erase that 'maybe' in the sentence."_

* * *

The Rakuzan faction, Murasakibara and Midorima widened their eyes too at the scene.

"Please…" Kuroko whispered, his voice cracking. "…please don't hurt them. Please… just me, not them…"

There's a long pause, with the food coupons falling from the sky like confetti. When the first coupon landed on the ground, Akashi showed a sad smile.

"I've already hurt you a million times before. I couldn't afford to do that again."

* * *

 _I looked at the paper in my hand before I inwardly sighed, contemplating my choice of words._ _I'm sorry Tetsuya, but I had to do this._ _"I appreciate that you bother to go to this seminar here in Akita just to personally pass your resignation letter to me, and I also appreciate that you decided to leave in the basketball club."_

" _Why?" Kuroko said with his monotone voice. "Is it because the weak like me isn't fit to be a part of the strongest basketball club?"_

" _Yes, and I'm glad you came to realize that."_ _That's a lie, Akashi Seijuurou._

 _ **But it's for the best. We don't want Kuroko to die, right?**_

" _I… see…" I suddenly felt the urge to wipe Tetsuya's tears, but resisted._

" _I'll present this to the coach tomorrow, now if you'll excuse me." I said, but as soon as I turned my back, my own tears flowed from my cheeks._

 _I'm sorry Tetsuya._

* * *

No one knew that the Rakuzan, Shutoku and Yosen factions were slowly sneaking out and away while gathering the coupons as much as possible, as Midorima and Murasakibara were busy staring at the two hugging individuals.

"I… I don't want any fights against you and the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko said against the fabric of the uniform jacket. "I just wanted to remember everything, know myself and fight God for giving me… us… unreasonable life. We too… so please tell us… please tell us what we should do to face God."

The teal-haired teen doesn't want to admit it but damn, why do his enemy had to smell and look good?

The red-haired president wanted to answer that question, but to be honest he doesn't even know either…

…except for a way though. However today isn't the right time. But when? He wasn't sure either.

"Tetsuya… I-"

*Clank!* A can landed in front of them and suddenly smoke engulfed the both of them. Akashi doesn't even realized that Kuroko was already taken away by Nebuya until the smoke finally cleared.

"Akashi!" Midorima exclaimed as he ran together with Murasakibara to the red-haired when the smoke cleared. "Are you okay?"

He coughed a little before he stood up and spoke. "Yes, I am. By the way, did you got some evidence like the usual?"

"Had it video-ed."

"Delete it, together with the other evidences." The Student Council President ordered. "Throw away the material evidences and make sure no one will see them."

"But why?"

"Because…" Akashi looked at the two of them. "…detentions would only prevent Tetsuya from recovering his memories. You know that he didn't receive any detention before."

Midorima sighed. "You seem to think a lot like Yuuri these days."

"Speaking of, when can we visit Yuu-chin again?" Murasakibara said.

"You'll see him tomorrow." Akashi answered. "You can go rest now."

* * *

" _Don't stare at my meal like that." I heard myself say at the one in front of me, who still had his face blurred much to my dismay._

" _It can't be helped, Kuroko, and you know it."_

" _I know, I know." I facepalmed. "It's tofu soup, your favorite."_

" _I'm glad you know that."_

" _Still… it's mapo tofu. It's spicy, so spicy I don't even know if you can stand eating the whole bowl of this."_

" _Mapo tofu is a spicy tofu soup, Kuroko."_

" _Okay fine, I give up. I never win anyway." I pushed the mapo tofu soup in front of him. "Here. That's yours."_

 _I suddenly saw a cup of vanilla milkshake and a large box of bento in front of me. "Thank you and you're welcome."_

"Kuroko."

The latter startled out of his thoughts and saw Kawahara, which is in across him in the table holding a spoon. In front of Kawahara is a bowl of ramen. "Are you okay? Is the mapo tofu so spicy?"

"I'm okay Kawahara-kun. Even though this mapo tofu is so spicy, the aftertaste is actually good." Kuroko stated as a matter-of-fact and scooped another spoon of mapo tofu before eating it, hiding the scorching pain on his tongue by his poker face.

Koganei chuckled. "I understand Kuroko. I mean, no one actually orders mapo tofu because it's so spicy."

"Don't worry Kawahara, because the actual reason why Kuroko's mind is flying is because he was distracted by how good-smelling Sadist is." Kagami said, but his statement had everyone silent.

And the silence became more eerie when Kuroko stood up and approached Kagami and then…

"Ouch!" Kagami touched the side where Kuroko jabbed him again. "What was that Kuroko?!"

"Are you jealous with the fact that Sadist-kun smells better than you? Or that you never had a chance to hug him?"

"Kuroko!"

Everyone at the table laughed at Kagami.

Kuroko smiled at this and headed back to his seat, but not before he saw someone with long gray hair that covered his eyes blowing bubble gum on his mouth on the canteen entrance peeking on them before leaving.

* * *

 **~REAL WORLD~**

Nijimura facepalmed. He was just tending his sick father in the same hospital where Kuroko _**and Akashi**_ were admitted (although his father was the one who first admitted). It's been a month since that _**tragedy**_ happened and it was just three days ago when this kind of attack happened to Kuroko.

And now, both Kuroko and Akashi suffered the same thing, the former twice and the latter once.

Their heart and pulse rates suddenly went so fast that they were like running 40 laps around Mt. Fuji in just 5 minutes.

He went frantic when the doctor got out of Room 114, Akashi's room. "Sensei, how's Akashi?"

"What's your relationship with the patient?"

"H-he's my teammate. Akashi's father will be here sooner or later. So? How's he?"

The doctor frowned. "This is strange, so strange. He had the same attack with another patient named Kuroko Tetsuya. It seems like their bodies are conscious but their minds aren't. Still, I don't know what caused this."

"So… does that mean they will be awake soon?"

"To be honest, I don't know when, but if we will be patient, they're going to wake up so soon, I'm sure."

Nijimura nodded in understanding. "Thanks, sensei." He said before the doctor took his leave.

He sighed. He does not know if Akashi Masaomi would be happy by this news.

* * *

 **~AFTERLIFE~**

Akashi sighed as he closed the door of his dorm and immediately collapsed on his bed.

"How lucky of you to be hugged by Kuroko, Seijuurou."

The latter opened his eyes and saw someone who looked a lot like him except that the other guy had same red ruby eyes, unlike Akashi who had mismatched red-and-golden eyes.

"You're still awake?" Akashi said, got up and sat down on the bed removing his shoes. "You should sleep by now."

"I'm waiting for you to arrive."

"For what?"

"So that I could know how does it feel."

Akashi smirked at him. "Tetsuya already hugged you before, so you already know how it felt. Warm, safe, it's like you don't want the time and him to move."

"As expected." He finally laid down. "You don't want to eat dinner?"

Akashi shook his head. "I already ate outside."

"Good night then."

"Good night…" Akashi smiled. "…Yuuri."

* * *

 **[1]** Yuuri is indeed Oreshi. The reason why they are both in the Afterlife but not in one body is that Akashi had two different personalities, meaning he had both different souls (on my perspective, I mean there are two Akashis in one body and it was shown in Season 3 while fighting against Kuroko). Bokushi is dead but Oreshi isn't, which means Akashi Seijuurou (in real world) is in comatose and still had chances on living (the only GoM member who survived). That's why Oreshi is always on the dorm so that he's not going to be harmed.

 **[2]** Yuuri means advantageous, better and profitable as well as lucrative.

 **[3]** The reason why Oreshi, instead of Bokushi, used the 'Yuuri' name even though Oreshi is the original one, is because… that will be a spoiler xD Let's just say that Yuuri hated the name and wanted a new one ^_~

 **[4]** I decided to write the flashbacks in POV type of writing because there's a tendency that I write flashbacks with different person remembering it. But this is only applicable in real world memories for my sake.

 **Question/Request:** My request is still alive, and that is to **give me some suggestions on traps** :))) I have some ideas, but they're so common so come on, gimme some! (No pun intended)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding this to your favorite stories! TT_TT I can't say I'm not jealous to other authors who are so talented and got over 10+ reviews even in the first chapters (and keeps it coming). My fault for being an amateur one, huhuhu!**

 **But still, I'm contented with the outcome. At least someone out there liked my story. I love you guys, and here's Chapter 8 (I have a hunch that this is short though)!**

 **ShinseiShinwa:** Ahahaha! Thanks! I even couldn't hold my fangirl squealing when I wrote this! But wait, what's wrong with my plot twists? Aren't they.. twisting enough? Sorry about that if it doesn't meet your expectations, I'll try harder next time. But I'd like to tell you though that I'm still prepping things up, that's why it's still (a little bit) boring. And maybe it gets more boring because after one or two operations we will have some throwback arc for IRB, but I hope my feels train would drown you lol!

 **Rinfantasy:** Hihihi, I have my reasons for that but well, I'm not going to answer you right now. The story will answer you :)

 **siscarilia:** Thank you and your welcome! But as of now, I'd have the AkaKuroAka moment in minimum or plain implications because if I did make an AkaKuroAka moment right here and now, that would cause some implications, ne? Don't worry though, if everything gets well between the characters, there will be an AkaKuroAka moment :)

 **TO MY OTHER READERS:** Thanks for reading my story in the shadows! You're a big help to my first AkaKuro multi-fanfic! But well, I won't hurt you if you do review! I just bark, I just bite, but I won't eat! Hahaha... Pagkat ikaw lang ang minamahal ko o aking diwataaaa... *singing Diwata by Abra ft. Chito Miranda* (Please ignore my last remark ;)..)

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 8~**

Whistle. "Break time!"

The Battlefront members in training made a grateful noise and slumped everywhere to get a break from their training in hell. It was like they were in real army.

Hyuuga sighed at what he's seeing in front of him. It's Kuroko puking out his breakfast. "Kuroko, you're low in stamina."

"But it's surprising. He was able to hold out last night." Kiyoshi also commented, wiping his sweat.

"Maybe because of the mapo tofu he ate after the operation?" Himuro said.

"Or maybe because of Sadist's scent!" Kagami added.

Kuroko stopped puking and turned to Kagami with cold, piercing eyes. "One more about what happened last night and I'll reincarnate you to an earthworm."

But Kagami just scoffed at Kuroko's threat. "Oh really?"

"I'd like you to know that I don't have any sense of humor Kagami-kun."

"Well if Tet-chan didn't hugged Sadist-chan, the Rakuzan faction weren't able to gather food coupons and we would have been punished." Mibuchi said after he drunk his water bottle.

"Yeah! Kuroko's our hero!" They heard Izuki shout and then they cheered. But even before Kuroko could calm them down, Mayuzumi's cold voice was heard.

"Don't compliment that bastard like that, you idiots." Mayuzumi said. "He's like that. He's angelic and all at first, but in the end he will be the reason why the Battlefront and its efforts will go to waste."

"Why do you think so, Mayuzumi-senpai?" Kagami asked.

"It's what he did to me." The gray-haired third year answered while frowning. "I told you before, he's the cause of my death."

"Mayuzumi-kun."

Kuroko looked down. "I-if I really am the cause of your death, t-then I'm sorry-"

"Ah, I hope your 'sorry' will bring my life back and get me out of this shit called Afterlife…" Mayuzumi said coldly and sarcastically.

"Mayuzumi. Kun."

Finally hearing that voice, Furihata squeaked. "U-uhmm, M-m-mayuzumi-s-senpai."

"…but sadly, I'm still here, so apology not accepted."

All of them heard a female voice saying "Ah, okay." and the next thing they knew is that Mayuzumi is already lying his back on the floor. Looking up, he saw Riko smiling smugly while showing a rope's end. He realized that the rope Riko held was connected to the rope around his feet.

"Mayuzumi-kun, next time I'll call the Kirisaki Daichi personally if you won't listen to me _again_." Riko said.

"Tch, fine." Mayuzumi said reluctantly.

"What does senpai mean by that?" Kuroko asked to Hyuuga while Mayuzumi stood up and removed the rope in his feet (background scene xD).

"Kirisaki Daichi and the Battlefront made an alliance for the sake of information gathering, but that doesn't mean we don't hate them." Hyuuga explained.

"Now…" Riko's voice alerted them. "…we'll proceed to the HQ for operation planning. Let's go guys."

Little did they know that there are flickering light that circled Kuroko's iris just like Akashi's Emperor Eye, but it only happened for a few seconds before it vanished. And while it happened, he saw some movements behind the tree just 20-30 meters away from them. It was the gray-haired man chewing bubble gum that he saw last operation. In reflex he quickfired the tree using a pistol, making the Battlefront shocked.

* * *

"Hey."

Seijuurou snapped up from his daze and looked at Yuuri, who was wearing Seijuurou's uniform and now tying his black necktie. "What?"

"Still thinking about what we saw last night?"

Seijuurou sighed and opened the first drawer of his bedside table. "I couldn't help but to think that since Tetsuya wouldn't really experience hardships there than in Afterlife. Tetsuya would have continued his life in basketball, joined Seirin High basketball team, met Taiga and made him as the replacement for Daiki, and fought against us and everyone in InterHigh and Winter Cup, and won."

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, facing the mirror. "If we did not activate the Future World last night, then you're not having any eyebags now." He said and proceeded to comb his hair.

"Are you teasing me Yuuri?"

The latter smirked and puts down his comb. "I'd like you to know, Seijuurou, that I still don't have any sense of humor."

The heterochromatic teen didn't say anything and instead threw something to Yuuri, in which the latter caught easily. But he widened his eyes when he realized what he just caught. "This…"

"Tetsuya dropped that necklace the first time we met here in Afterlife and I don't have any chance to return it to him, but I'm sure you'll do anything to give it back to him."

Yuuri kept silent and pulled out the same identical necklace he wears that was hidden by his uniform. "Of course I will."

Both of them heard a gunshot which isn't faraway from the campus. Curious, Yuuri walked towards the window and saw the Battlefront members looking at Kuroko, who held a gun and fired at the tree. Using his Emperor Eye, he saw someone hidden at the tree.

"A member of Kirisaki Daichi…" Yuuri murmured then smiled proudly. "Seijuurou…"

"Yeah." The latter said smugly beside him. "He exceeded my expectations, again."

"Just remember Kuroko is mine."

"Nope, mine"

"Mine."

A snip. "What did you say?"

"Kuroko's mine."

Sigh. "We could just share."

Yuuri raised his eyebrow then smirked. "So, you ready for a threesome?"

* * *

"What are you doing Kuroko?" Kagami said, frowning and confused to why he did that.

"There's someone behind that tree, observing us." The teal-haired teen answered.

Riko and Hyuuga frowned too. "How did you know?" The latter asked.

"I saw him."

Hyuuga looked at the tree Kuroko fired. "I saw no one, Kuroko, stop joking."

"Like I said Hyuuga-senpai, I have no sense of humor." Kuroko explained and walked towards the tree, but before he halted there was an almost unnoticeable movement. "He… got away."

"I can see." Riko said, also seeing the movement. "But we'll catch him next time. Let's go, we're not going to waste any more time."

They agreed and continued to walk again, but Kuroko gave the fired tree one last look. "Sorry for firing at you, tree."

"Kuroko, why are you talking at the tree?!"

Riko and Hyuuga looked at each other, thinking only one thought.

 _Kuroko's abilities are now showing up, but I never expected to be this soon._

* * *

"Without overfeeding Okamura-kun, Kagami-kun and Nebuya-kun…" Riko glanced at the three fast-eating people (SFX by Kagami: What?!). "…the food coupons you gathered are enough to feed us for a month or so. Good job guys."

Cheers were heard in the room.

"Even so, why did you call us here to talk about operation?" Kasamatsu asked that died down the cheers.

"Because our last Operation Miracle Area Infiltration failed." As soon as Riko finished her sentence, the Battlefront logo emerged from the screen behind her before displaying the operation title (Please add SFX XD). "We need to have more information possible to increase the number of chances to win this war. We will attack at 1830 hours tonight, so Momoi-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Better memorize at least two or three songs, and now we won't need any clearances."

Kuroko frowned. "But why? Isn't it against the school rules to do something like that without permission?"

"Kuroko, being a Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes won't help this operation at all. And I'm sure Sadist will do something to Titan so that he won't give us clearance." Hyuuga answered. "Also, if we always follow the school rules too much, it's a factor that we vanish here and reincarnated as animals."

"Yes, and the concert would also easily catch the attention of Generation of Miracles, so it will be easy to infiltrate their dorms." Riko seconded. "So Kuroko, I want you to help the Pinkish Nightmare before their forbidden concert tonight, is that okay?"

The teal-haired teen nodded in approval.

"That's good. Every faction knew what dorm are they going to infiltrate, and the Seirin Top Faction will join every faction on infiltrating the Miracles' dorms." Riko said and stood from her seat. "Meeting adjourned."

As expected, Kuroko was the last one who left in the Battlefront office, but before he could step outside, Riko called him out.

"Kuroko-kun?"

He spun around. "Yes senpai?"

"Did you feel any changes when you hugged Sadist-kun?"

Kuroko was startled at the question, but quickly regained his composure. "His expression, his stature, feelings too, maybe, but still I didn't feel anything drastic changes like changing personality."

Riko made a I'm-in-a-deep-thought face and hummed. "So what's left is that Sadist-kun might have a twin, or he's using a special yellow contact lens that grants him power or something."

"I… I don't think the last thought is a possibility." Kuroko said.

"Why?"

"While he was fighting against Rakuzan, there's something circle that glowed around the both of his iris, so I don't really think his special yellow contact lens exists." He explained.

"So that means you are open to the possibility that Sadist has a twin?" Riko said. "And what do we call him? Sadist #2?"

"I think we need to confirm that first before calling someone Sadist #2-kun."

Riko sighed. "Okay. Oh, before I forgot, tomorrow we'll conduct training, so be early and don't be absent because I won't tolerate mistakes. Also…" She threw a certain magazine to Kuroko, to which the latter caught easily. "…read that book. You might find something interesting there."

* * *

 **~REAL WORLD~**

"This isn't needed, Tsubaki-obaa-san."

Kuroko Tsubaki just smiled at Nijimura, who was so shy at accepting a cup of coffee and a plate of food (fastfood consisting of rice and beef steak) which were placed in front of him.

"Oh come on, it's okay Nijimura-kun." Kuroko's grandmother said assuringly to the raven-haired teen. "I don't even think this is enough payment for looking out on my grandson."

Nijimura stared at the food in front of him with a blank face before closing his eyes and sighed. "Okay. Thanks for the food."

It wasn't until Nijimura took a bite on the steak when Tsubaki started to talk. "So… how's the savior of my grandchild?"

He swallowed the food first before answering. "Akashi suffered the same attack as Kuroko earlier, same time too. But he's okay and stable now, although he had to be observed because of that incident."

"That's strange." Tsubaki commented.

"Akashi-san and the doctors thought so too, so they'll run some tests if ever something happened like that again while they're under observation."

"His father visited?"

He nodded. "For a while, but he immediately left." Nijimura answered. "So I called Haizaki to do the look out, because something might happen while I'm out."

Tsubaki nodded in understanding. "You should rest for a while, Nijimura-kun. Looking after three patients with different private rooms is hard. Don't worry about Tetsuya-chan, because his parents will be here for the next two days."

Nijimura played at his steak after hearing that. "I know, but I'm still worried about that Akashi. If Haizaki or I wasn't there, no one looks out after him, and his previous private nurse sucks because she always slept. In addition, my father wouldn't listen to anyone but me when it comes on taking care of himself."

"That's why I'm telling you to at least take some short naps, even just on your father's room." Tsubaki advised. "You're still a young man but you already have very big eyebags. And you shouldn't problem our problems you know. But I really want to thank you for looking after Tetsuya-chan and his savior. You're really kind."

Nijimura nodded. "It's nothing really. They helped me a lot too. Thank you also for worrying but as much as possible I'd like to help you."

"If that's what you like, young guy." Tsubaki said. "Now finish your food, you're getting thinner day by day you know…"

* * *

 **~AFTERLIFE~**

Damn. It.

If anyone heard Kuroko curse, especially the Battlefront members (except Mayuzumi, because I'm sure he'll just shrug and roll his eyes) they would widen their eyes and shake him until the world ends and ask 'Who are you and what have you done to Kuroko Tetsuya?' (the most likely people to do that is Kagami and Momoi).

Why did he curse inwardly and secretly anyway?

He couldn't forget the fact that someone like him hugged a guy who's the Student Council President, one of the God's representative slash angels (their enemy in short) that is so good-looking, pleasant-smelling, kind, handsome, generous prince charming even though he-

Yeah, he praised an enemy for fuck's sake! That's the main reason why he cursed.

And not just that, whenever he remembers that, he'll have an internal blush which threatens to come out. Who wouldn't curse at that?

He wanted to jump out of the window and bang his head multiple times on the ground.

And why's the Algebra had to do problems on _**letters**_ too?! They even renamed the alphabets/letters into **variables**! Didn't the Math had enough on infinite numbers?! The Math's being too… for the lack of right word… bratty these days. Oh come on, he wanted to go out now and breathe some fresh air!

He hoped that the one who invented the Algebra- no, Mathematics was reincarnated into an ant and was stepped in the ground countless times.

Also, he wanted to include this Humanoids who were so noisy.

"Does that mean he's just wearing contact lens?"

"Maybe. I mean, it's weird for a person to have mismatched eyes."

Are the girls talking about Akashi?

"Still, he's hot when he had red-and-golden eyes, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I think he's hotter with both red eyes."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is!"

He's hot with both of his eyes complete and Kuroko does not care what's the color of Akashi's eyes because he's still hot, end of the ta-

Oh. Fuck.

Akashi was the only one who took notice when Kuroko banged his head on his desk.

 _What's his problem?_ He thought, frowning. _Is he thinking about what happened to him and to Seijuurou last night?_

The bell finally rang, signalling that the Math subject has now ended, so Kuroko immediately got up, took his things and raced to the door. But before he could even took a step out of the room, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait."

That voice…

Kuroko slowly turned to see Akashi behind him, but what surprised him more is that he felt that it's another person who held his shoulder. The redhead has both red eyes, and that he had bangs unlike the Akashi last night who doesn't had bangs and has heterochromatic eyes.

Is it possible to someone to grow his hair that long overnight?

"Kuroko, I've got something to give you."

Did he just heard it right? That Akashi called him by his last name and not the usual first name?

Kuroko badly wanted to ask the redhead the 'who are you' question. His action were so intriguing that he wanted to stay and know this guy more… unless…

He mentally sighed.

This guy is a mystery.

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

The latter took something from his slacks' pocket and showed a necklace, and the pendant is a small cylinder with water. But there's something with the water… it looks like there's some red hairstrands inside it.

"This is yours. Remember the first time y- we met in the open campus?" _Fuck, I slipped_ , Yuuri thought. _Damn Kuroko for being so cute._

It's almost unnoticeable, but Kuroko noticed it, yet he nodded. "Why?"

 _Akashi-kun almost used 'you'. Though I have a hunch, I must know why_ , Kuroko thought.

"You wore this, but it was removed the time you fell down on the ground, so I took it and waited for the right time until I could give it to you." He offered the necklace to Kuroko. "So please take this back."

Kuroko nodded again and took the necklace. However when he touched the cylinder, he remembered something, but this time it's different.

Kuroko and someone under the rain… cylinders… reciting promises…

" _I promise…"_

"… _I'll never do that…"_

"… _if ever I'll break that vow…"_

"… _please… cylinder…"_

It's just some pieces of a certain memory.

This is really strange. If this necklace was really his, then why is it with him in the Afterlife? And why is the memory only broken pieces and not blurred but short and continuous?

"I'll take my leave then, Kuroko." The Student Council President said and walked past Kuroko, leaving the latter's mind in disarray.

He wanted to calm down his mind right. Now.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up! Tetsu-kun's might be there already waiting for us!" Momoi said while dragging Koganei literally. Behind them are Furihata and Tsuchida, who were talking about Kuroko's composition of songs.

"Do you think it's suspicious enough?" Tsuchida said and Momoi heard it.

The pinkette frowned at them. "What's suspicious?"

"I-I mean… We first saw Kuroko-san with the Generation of Miracles, then he claims that he never remembered anything except his name, and then yesterday he just showed up and offered to help us and then even showed us some of his compositions!" Furihata explained. "Isn't it suspicious?"

"No it's not."

Koganei raised his eyebrow. "Why do you think so, Momoi-san?"

"I'm not really a fast learner when it came to songs unlike what you guys think yesterday." Momoi said. "I already learned Tetsu-kun's compositions before I even came here."

* * *

The _**request**_ ( **giving me examples of traps** ) is still on! Also, review! **Reviews = Update!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Imma happy because of the release of AkaKuro duet. Yahoo! So this is an update, yep. And sorry for some grammatical errors, please bear with the menace called Cheshire ShiroNeko xD  
-And because I'm shameless at the moment, I'm going to plug hahaha. Please read my new Fem!AkaxKuro fic entitled 'Matchmaking Miracles'. Only the prologue is up, but I am going to post the Chapter 1 sooner or later :)  
-Thank you for the follows, faves and reviews! Pero parang ang damot niyo sa reviews xD..**_

 **Daygon Yuuki** _ **:**_ _ **Thank you! Here is an update!**_

 **ShinseiShin** **wa:** _ **Hahaha, I'd love to have an AkaKuroAka threesome, but unfortunately, I could just imagine it xD And the gray-haired dude isn't Haizaki cause he's freaking alive. The gray-haired man is a member of Kirisaki Daichi.. as for your trap suggestion, I suddenly remembered that Angel Beats trap hahaha**_

 **sisc** **arilia:** _ **When I read your recent review, it was like I was shoot into the space. It's the first time I received a compliment like that because I am an amateur writer, so thank you very much! And it's okay, though I hope you have some suggestions now xD**_

 **Rinfantasy:** _ **Yeah I know, I know, but he was no longer inside Aka-kun's body, so he does not know what he should call Kuroko. ^_^**_

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 9~**

"He saw me."

Hanamiya frowned at the guy in front of him. "What do you mean by he saw you?"

"I don't know. I perfectly hid but he saw me. It's like he's got Emperor Eye like that Akashi." Kazuya said.

Hanamiya smirked. "That's a good news then. Just keep patrolling."

* * *

Yuuri puts the magazine down on the desk in front of Aomine. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A magazine." The indigo-haired teen nonchalantly said, however he was slightly wondering if Yuuri's brain and Seijuurou's brain were exchanged while they are sleeping.

"Let me rephrase it then." Yuuri opened a particular page in the magazine. "What is this?"

Aomine sighed. How could someone with brains like Yuuri ask the obvious and become stupid, he don't know. "An one-shot, requested by your twin."

"I know it's an one-shot, but tell me why is this written down here." Yuuri said and gently slapped the page to Aomine's front side of the face.

"What now?!"

"Don't shout at me, Aomine." Yuuri threatened. "And it is written down here, because you saw us that night, and don't deny that. You changed the conversation and the name of the characters, but what happened is still the same."

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Aomine said in defeat and growled. "Is it my fault why you two shorties are so noisy that night? You obviously woke me up!"

"So now you're passing the blame to us even though in actuality, you're intrigued that I am beside him, instead of you, which was his light, that's why you can't sleep." Yuuri said while walking around and then massaged his temples. After some seconds, he added. "On the side note, I'm not short."

"Yes you are!"

"Don't try me Aomine."

"Want one-on-one?!"

Yuuri smirked, a Seijuurou-like smirk. "Of course. I still haven't forgave you for writing this out."

Aomine facepalmed. Now he knew he's the stupid one out there. No one won against Yuuri and Seijuurou anyway.

Maybe except for a certain teal-head.

Yuuri took a one last look at the one-shot before his smirk widened and left the room.

… _already did what he needed to do, still it has no effect. Nagisa already tossed, turned and cuddled himself but he couldn't fell asleep, and it was quite unfair for him in this situation he's in._

 _Opposite to the one beside him is sleeping soundly._

 _He sighed and stared at him for a moment. The figure of his face was- no, is handsome and because of that truth, the sleepiness couldn't afford to visit him at this moment._

 _Yes, curiousity killed a cat, but he's no ordinary cat. And because his curiousity got him already, Nagisa proceeded to get up, his front body touching the soft matress, and used his fingers to trace the guy's defined jawline, smooth cheeks, soft hair strands that covered his forehead, eyebrows, eyes closed innocently, well-shaped nose, and last but not the least, kissable lips._

 _Oh Nagisa, what a word did you just used to describe his lips! It could be delicious, or sweet, or perfect, or soft- oh kami help me. He prayed silently. I wanted to know what kind of potion, or poison, or spell he used to make me feel like this_

 _When it stopped there, it took all his might to get his finger back to where it should be. But for Nagisa, it's not enough and it doesn't matter if he'll get killed. Leaning, Nagisa's face got closer and closer… and closer and closer to the guy's sleeping innocent face… closer… and closer… until…_

 _*PAK!*_

 _Akabane suddenly woke up and got up when he suddenly felt the jolt of pain he felt on his right cheek, glancing on his right side, he saw his bedmate with his right hand closed tight into a fist. The impact of the punch is not enough to create a bruise, but it still hurts, mostly if you're NOT asleep._

" _Nagisa, I wanted to know why you punched me." He said, caressing his pained cheek._

 _Nagisa laid down on the bed and faced on the side opposite Akabane and answered with a flustered face. "So that you should not seduce me anymore."_

 _Did it slip out on his mouth or something?!_

 _The guy remained silent, before laughing, his volume kept low. "You're one hell of a friend, Nagisa-kun."_

 _Great. I wanted to calm down my mind but instead this story only bothered my mind more._ Kuroko thought as he paused reading the one-shot. _I feel like having nostalgia… or is it deja vu?_

He looked at the necklace which was held by his left hand while his right hand held the school's newly released monthly magazine.

 _It's a good thing that my memories are slowly coming back even when they're blurred for some reason…_ Kuroko clenched the necklace tightly, _…but why do I feel so sad?_

His thoughts trailed off when he heard familiar voices nearby.

"Wait, Momoi-san, w-why won't you tell us anything?" He saw Furihata ask the pink-haired vocalist through the windows of the abandoned classroom.

Momoi showed a 'V' sign on her fingers. "I won't tell you anything!"

"But Momoi-san-!"

But before Tsuchida could finish his sentence, Momoi already opened the door of the classroom and shouted excitedly. "Tetsu-kun, we're already here!"

But because of Kuroko's lack of presence, they didn't even notice him (take note: he's already in front of them!) and Kuroko could only sigh at that.

"H-he's not here?" Furihata said.

"Hello everyone."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Waaahh! Ghost!"

"Are we gonna die? Are we gonna die?"

"There's a ghost! There's a ghost!"

Kuroko sighed again. It's all the same since the first time he got here in Afterlife. Is he also like this in the real world? How did he cope up?

Great. Since when will he rest?

Momoi slapped the heads of her three bandmates with a paper fan. "It's Tetsu-kun, not a ghost, you morons!" She then flashed an apologetic smile to Kuroko, but something in his hand caught her eyes.

Not the magazine, but the necklace.

" _Aren't they cute?" Niji-senpai said while grinning, a pair of binoculars in his eyes._

 _I rolled my eyes and stared at the two figures at the street court under the rain and for some obvious reasons, it clenched my heart. "Maybe… maybe they are…"_

 _One of the two figures is Tetsu-kun, while the other…_

…is vaguely familiar, but she couldn't make it out.

Why is it blurred again? Why is it that most of her memories are blurred?

"Momoi-san, are you okay?" Kuroko's voice brought her back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, sorry." Momoi said to assure the teal-head and smiled. "So, let's practice now?"

* * *

When the redhead president got out of the Student Council room for meeting, he looked in his right and saw Seijuurou wearing the same uniform as his. Horrified, Yuuri quickly dragged Seijuurou to a secluded place, namely the comfort room, and locked it.

"What are you doing, Seijuurou?" Yuuri asked with his teeth gritted. "If some teachers will see you, you're doomed, do you know that? What they knew is that you're in the Student Council meeting!"

"I know, I know." Seijuurou said calmly then looked around. "I couldn't just sit down there and do nothing-"

"Finally you understood me."

"-and don't cut me Yuuri. So I decided to go out and decided to help you because… I think there's something big that's going to happen tonight."

"Oh? Tell me when did they get a break?" Yuuri asked.

"They did not." Seijuurou looked out on the comfort room's window and eventually saw the third building's rooftop. To where Murasakibara stood last night, there was _someone_ standing there quietly. "But maybe Tetsuya's arrival in Afterlife baffled that omnipotent being and moved His chess pieces."

The two of them was so sure _that someone_ smiled a little.

* * *

After finishing the final notes of the song, Momoi ordered a break and got out of the abandoned classroom and sat down on the floor while leaning on the wall.

"Here."

Momoi looked up and saw Kuroko offering her a bottle of cold water. Smiling, she accepted it and muttered her gratitude. "Thanks, Tetsu-kun."

The latter leaned on the door frame and stared at her with confusion. "You're welcome, but I have a question for you."

"Spill it." Momoi said after drinking two gulps of water.

"Why do you seem comfortable with me?" Kuroko asked. "I mean, yes, some of them are comfortable with me, the leader included, but I know that they are being cautious with me especially when they learned I have some sort of connection to the Miracles."

Momoi scratched her head. "Err… where should I start…" She pressed her lips together and licked it, feeling it dry and hot like she hadn't drank any water at all. "I'm still being cautious a little bit logically because we saw in our own eyes that you're connected to the Miracles, but then when I first arrived here, they also had the same feeling of caution around me because the Battlefront also saw that they knew me personally."

"…And?"

"Yeah." Momoi answered, feeling uncomfortable with Kuroko's reaction but she knew it's just his way on telling her to go on with her story. "I… I told them that and they accepted it, but well, I admit that we're still being cautious with you. But I also admit that I am comfortable when I'm with you."

"Why?" Kuroko repeated his original question.

Momoi took several deep breaths while Kuroko just waited in anticipation and watched her eyes become distant but her mouth never opened at all.

" _I'm not really a fast learner when it came to songs unlike what you guys think yesterday." Momoi said. "I already learned Tetsu-kun's compositions before I even came here."_

 _Their eyes widened. "D-do you mean-"_

" _Yes." Momoi cut them off. "I knew Tetsu-kun in the real world. We're teammates at that time and he's my crush." She explained and recalled all the memories she regained. "When he learned that I knew how to sing, he offered some of their compositions and we learned it together." Her eyes became starry. "They're really amazing at composing you know, especially Tetsu-kun…"_

" _But… how come you never introduced it to us?" Tsuchida said._

" _Yeah! We even had to cram all night just to finish a song!" Koganei seconded._

 _Her eyes reverted to a sad and longing one. "When I remembered him and their compositions, I promised to myself that I will never, ever sing them without him. But when he showed up here, I had second thoughts. You know… does he still remember our bonds before? Does he still remember the songs they composed? Remember the way we memorized and sang before? I don't know…"_

 _They slowly walked down the corridors, their footsteps quiet._

" _Then one day, he showed all of the papers saying 'If this will help you, then please sing this'. I was so joyous when I learned that the songs were the same songs they composed." Momoi continued. "And it turned out, he remembered those because of the music notes that Sadist gave to the class. So funny…"_

" _Wait a minute…" Tsuchida butted in. "Is it just me or I'm not really misunderstanding your grammar? I mean, you keep using 'they' instead of 'him'."_

 _They stopped in front of an unused classroom, where the Pinkish Nightmare officially practices. "Because…" She turned the knob of the door. "…he's not the only one who composed the songs."_

 _Koganei frowned. "Why Momoi-san?"_

 _The latter made a zipper mouth expression._

" _Wait, Momoi-san, w-why won't you tell us anything?"_

"Tetsu-kun…" Momoi started to speak.

" _We will be together forever… right?" I anxiously asked him._

 _I saw Tetsu-kun stop for a moment and I know he contemplated. Facing me with his eyes filled with sadness mixed with determination and I don't even know if it's compatible, he answered. "Yes, we will be together, forever."_

"I admit…" She looked at him with the same determination in the eyes that he had that day. "I admit that I know you personally Kuroko Tetsuya, and that we knew each other in the previous life before we arrived here. In other words… I remember you."

* * *

 **GIVE ME TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPSSSSSSS!** xD

This is Shiro, signing out!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the long hiatus guys. Life has been terrible for me. But here I am, writing an update :) I would like to thank my silent readers, reviewers, to those who faved and followed my story and especially to those who waited for me to update (I don't know who and I don't want to expect, but really thank you! You're the best!

Thanks guys! And I hope you'll enjoy the latest chapter of Remember (even though it's kinda short hahaha).

~*~

"So.. is everything fine?" Riko paused, and then pursed her lips together for a moment to listen to the other line's reply on her phone call. "That's good to hear, but I'm gonna visit there sometime this week. I'll contact you later. Yes, yes. Thank you. Bye." She then ended the call then sighed before looking at the view, her hair flowing with the afternoon breeze of the rooftop.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Riko was startled from the voice behind her, however she didn't show it and replied calmly without turning to face her. Riko knew she's just there, standing with her long, white hair flowing beautifully, with her cream-colored eyes gleaming. "You're the principal of this school, right?"

The newcomer's long, white sleeveless dress with a big ribbon on her back moved with the breeze. "Yeah."

"Then what are you doing here, God's 'secretary'?"

The girl smiled, almost forming a grin. "I thought we agreed that you'd call me Shiro?"

~*~

Kuroko Tetsuya tried to walk silently in the hallways of the four-storey fourth building of the Teikou Afterlife School, however, his footsteps still echoed through the silent hallways.

Even after Riko told him that it was not really necessary for him to go to the classes except when he needs to gather information as it might be a factor for a soul to vanish, Kuroko is not really fond of skipping classes, even if it was to help Pinkish Nightmare for their performance tonight.

And he's also not fond about what he had found out from the mysterious Momoi earlier.

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _Momoi smiled. "You heard me, Tetsu-kun. My memories tell me that I knew you in the real world."_

 _Kuroko was surprised about finding out about it. He was glad though. It means he's another step closer in taking back his memories fully_

" _But I'm sorry."_

" _W..what?"_

 _Momoi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Tetsu-kun, but I can't tell you anything more than that. There's something that stops me.. I'm.. I'm so sorry--"_

 _"Momoi?" Koganei peeked from the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we really should get to practice."_

He sighed. What's going on with everybody?

~*~

Riko rolled her eyes. "So? What do you want?"

"Aside from you hard-headed guys giving up, nothing else." Shiro said after snorting out. "And you knew full well that it's not me who wants something, right Riko-chan?"

Riko finally faced Shiro, her face full of seriousness. "Kuroko Tetsuya. You know him, right?"

"No, I don't." Shiro answered sarcastically that made the brunette fume in anger inside. "Of course I knew every soul and non-soul here, what do you think of me?"

"I think he's special." Riko said truthfully. "I think he has something your rainbow-haired representatives have too. I knew it from the moment I saw them protecting him."

Shiro 'hmph-ed'. "Are you a fool? Of course the Generation of Miracles would protect Kuro-chan, he's a soul. What's more, he's a living soul."

"I'm not stupid, white head." Riko said, narrowing her eyes. "You may deny everything, but the evidences are enough for me."

Shiro smirked. "Sometimes the thoughts of the actions are not enough without words clarifying it, and silence is not as.. golden as what you think." She then walked past Riko and stood at the top of the rooftop's metal railing, savoring the coolness of the afternoon breeze.

Riko stared at the being in front of her. When she first arrived here in Afterlife, she thought everything was normal until she met this woman that was introduced one day as the principal in an assembly. She then thought that something is wrong. She tried to every information she needed, with her memories resurfacing slowly one by one, that her life has been miserable and that if God exists, she would fight him and ask why something like her life happened.

And Shiro was the one who confirmed His existence.

However, as much as she is valuable as the GoM because it is only them who could communicate with her one and only enemy, Riko couldn't help but to notice that they were useless when it comes to information, and they wouldn't come to her side no matter what, so she decided to treat them as enemies too and search a way to find God themselves.

"Well.." Shiro's voice snapped Riko out of the latter's reverie. "I guess I should go now. A lot of things have been out of order since little Kuro-chan had arrived. Time to arrange things a little bit." She was about to leave when the stern brunette stopped her.

"Wait."

Shiro turned to look at her. "What?"

Riko took a long breath. "You told me before that.. everything that had happened before and right now.. it's because of our free will and not your boss's.."

"Yeah." The white-haired lady answered silently.

"I still won't believe it." Riko said. "Not until we.. I.. will find a way out of this hell."

Shiro smirked again. "Do whatever you want, Ai-chan. Though.. I'd like to warn you that not everything you see is what it really seems."

Riko frowned.

"You may all have free will.." Shiro continued. "..but someone high up there still exists." She said, motioning the heaven. "A warning: Don't continue what you're planning on doing later. Or you'll definitely lose one of the things you treasure the most." She then jumped from the railing. Riko ran to see if she landed somewhere, but the only thing she could see down there is empty space.

The brunette shook her head in disappointment. "I don't like her warning at all."

~*~

"You're serious?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun. Let me join you."

"And why?"

whispered to Akashi Yuuri's ear. "..."

"But why--"

"Let me join you and I'll tell you why."

The redhead sighed, but smirked either way. "It couldn't be helped then."

~*~

 **A/N:** I still need your traps guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I know the previous was short, but I purposely done it cause this chapter is long. I've dropped a lot already and honestly I want to drop more but it feels like rushing and I don't want to rush anything. But anyways thanks for the support, and here's the 11th Chapter of Remember.

Update: I edited the previous chapter, you may want to reread it. :)

~*~

"What are you doing here?"

Shiro smirked as she heard the owner of the sophisticated voice talk a few meters behind her in a silent, empty hallway of one of the school building. She anticipated their talk with Akashi Seijuuro, but not this soon (she's busy patrolling and keeping this unnatural place in harmony, and even though it may sound easy, Kuroko's arrival had changed it), but she knew Seijuuro is too sharp for his own good.

"Oh, hi Sei-kun!" Shiro greeted cheerfully despite Seijuuro's cold voice and glare. "It's rude, Mr. Student Council President, to greet one of the larger authorities than you like that."

"I have some parts where I can have free will, you said." Seijuuro said, maintaining his cold voice. "I assume this is one of the parts?"

Shiro playfully grumbled and looked at the field outside, where there are no one but a lone student, probably a Humanoid, walking in front of the building. Seijuuro followed her line of sight but not before he glanced suspiciously at her. "Oh come on, I need some respect too..." She snapped her left fingers and instantly the student was gone, and it surprised the redhead. "...or that will be the fate of someone you loved dearlyyy~ Hmm.. I wonder who'd that be." She said with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Seijuuro's hand not soon became a hard fist that is ready to touch Shiro's flawless face. "Don't you ever dare touch Tetsuya."

The white-haired being don't have to be told twice to know that there is a threat behind that sentence, but that didn't faze her. "Oh~? You see, there lies the problem. You know that I can do everything to Kuro-kun without even touching him."

"Maybe, but all I do is to keep Tetsuya out of your sight and he'll be safe."

Shiro smiled inside. Ah, the wonders of love. "Really? Then how do you propose you do that? I mean, you're enemies. Sure you protect him and help him but how could he believe his enemy? Tsk tsk tsk." She teased, trying to provoke him further.

Seijuuro stared at the whitehead. He could just say that everything he's seeing right now are being recorded right to his computer at his dorm and he can just make Tetsuya watch it, but he knew what she could do. Maybe he can win in the battle of wits, but he couldn't deny that when it comes to power, she'll definitely win. She had this great power of warping reality and minds. If he provokes her and he wins, she'll definitely use Tetsuya against him.

Shiro is ruthless and sadistic despite her cheerful smile and face and teases. She may be kind and have a heart, but her happiness revolves around other's suffering. That is who she is.

Shiro's smirk faded as Seijuuro stared at her coldly and blankly. Despite having great power she couldn't read or enter anyone's mind. She can only control and warp them. And Seijuuro's look to her makes her want to curse for having limits in her power, but also to thank heavens because at the same time she didn't really want to know his thoughts. Shiro's sure his mind is full of deadly thoughts right now.

And it definitely made her remember who she was before.

 _"I hope we can be together again but.."_

She sighed silently. She'd rather not remember anything and decided to change topic. "Anyway, where's Yuu-chan? I saw him out earlier. You do know you're jeopardizing his safety right?"

"He's talking to someone." He answered immediately. "So now can you answer my question? Why are you here?"

Shiro snapped her right fingers this time and the void-of-people-but-messy classroom beside them became clean and sparkly. "So that I can clean up that messes that you made before my Boss himself come down from heavens and take care of every single fucking mistake that only two or three people did!" She said quickly and didn't even bother to hide her annoyance and even raised her voice.

After she talked, there are cracks on the floor and on the walls and cemented railings. It didn't really surprised Seijuuro since Shiro's power also relied on her feelings. But he can't help but to worry about the cracks. This kind of damage already when it's just an annoyed God's secretary. What more could happen if she's angry? He needs to be more careful to his words and actions from now on.

This is harder than he thought.

Shiro sighed and snapped her fingers, and everything's back to normal again. That little flashback seemed to eat her usually long patience thin and she can't help but to burst out.

She slowly approached him, and when Shiro is finally in front of him, she started to talk. "Look..." She pressed his shoulders and caressed it like she's straightening out some wrinkles on Seijuuro's suit, though she did it a little harder. "Just.. do what are you are needed to do. Follow the rules, and we all get what we want."

"You do know that what I want is against the rules right?" Seijuuro said with a low voice.

She smiled, a dangerous glint showing on her cream-colored eyes. "You can always opt for an alternative hun." She said before slapping down his shoulders. Seijuuro blinked in surprise but after that blink not a single white hair can be seen.

He fell to his butt and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Dealing with God's secretary sure is tiring.

~*~

"This is tiring." Yuuri slumped his body to his bed. Not that he's lazy, but weeks inside a small dorm without anything to do except eat, drink, go to CR, stare at the computer and occasionally clean the dorm had his body adapt to the not-really-moving environment. It makes him want to play basketball again.

He glanced at the photo frame that has a picture of Generation of Miracles with Momoi and Kuroko and remembered something that happened earlier.

 _"I don't remember anything at first but there's someone who bumped me yesterday. When I said sorry, she smiled at me and eventually everything just.. came back. I suddenly remembered everything."_

"God damn it, Shiro." He said out loud. It seems Seijuuro's right about God moving His chess pieces. That white secretary's now in move to do everything she or her Boss might want. And even though * had remembered everything that could possibly help them and lighten up their burden but in reality this just showed up that harder obstacles are coming their way.

Those two omnipotent beings are pain in the asses.

~*~

The selected IRB members, namely the Pinkish Nightmare and some of the Seirin members Riko, Izuki and Kagami had set up the stage auditorium. They didn't really need decorations unlike last time since it's just a diversion.

Izuki slightly narrowed his eyes while looking at Riko who was silently untangling the wire cords for the electric guitar. She was like this ever since she came from the rooftop. "Leader, you okay there?"

 _"Don't continue what you're planning on doing later. Or you'll definitely lose one of the things you treasure the most."_

Riko looked up at Izuki and showed a small fake smile. "I'm okay Izuki."

"Yes of course she's okay!" Kagami said with annoyance written all over his voice. "She's not the one with bruise on her hips!"

Everyone except Kagami looked at each other before Tsuchida proceeded to ask Kagami. "Bruise?"

"Yeah. Kuroko jabbed me and it fucking hurts!"

Riko and Izuki looked at each other knowingly.

"B-but.. you're dead? How's.. that possible?" Furihata asked nervously.

Kagami looked blank for a second before showing a surprised look. "Y-yeah... why.."

"We can worry about that later. We need to focus on the task at hand." Riko commanded which earned a cheerful agreement from the people present before proceeding to setting the stage up.

Meanwhile they didn't know that they were being watched by someone in the dark with long and silky white wavy hair with cream colored eyes and porcelain-like skin wearing a sleeveless long white dress and white ribbon on her back that matched her white gladiator sandals. She leaned on the wall while her arms are crossed, watching the scene with amusement.

Shiro shook her head but all the while smirking. "Idiots. I warned you, and yet you're not listening." Shiro straightened her posture and looked up. "Is the order unchanged?"

A pause.

Shiro sighed and shook her head again, but her smirk widened. "You. Definitely love torture Boss."

She then vanished out of sight like she wasn't there in the first place.

Almost thirty minutes later happy cheers were heard throughout the auditorium, signalling that they're already done setting up the stage. A little cleaning here and there and getting the chairs out of sight and they will be done for the afternoon.

Riko smiled as Tsuchida came out from the storage room, his uniform a little wet and his forehead and cheeks covered in sweat. Having a little flashback on her mind, Tsuchida was one of the oldest members of IRB. She remembered that in real life, he was one of her cousins and joined Seirin basketball to look out after her, but after that particular incident, he died along with her. He was supposed to be made leader of IRB, but denied and insisted that Riko was more of a leader than who he is.

Tsuchida isn't just her cousin, he is also her bestfriend. And just like everyone else, she would be damned if something bad would happen to him.

Riko couldn't help but to approach and hug him. Tsuchida widened his eyes at the gesture, but smiled and hugged her back. "What now?" He said with confusion.

"Thanks a lot." Riko said and tightened the hug, tears forming around her eyes.

"What? Don't cry, little ladybug, it doesn't suit you." He said and then chuckled a little. "But whatever it is, you're welcome."

"I hate that nickname, cat face." Riko answered back, cheering up a little.

"Shut up little ladybug."

 _"Hey, why do you keep calling me little ladybug?" Little Riko asked her cousin one afternoon in their neighborhood's playpark. "I'm fine to be called little lady, but with a bug?"_

 _Little Tsuchida laughed, his hair flowing with the afternoon breeze. "Cause the nickname suits you. You stand out, little ladybug. You're unique, no one is like you." He then ruffled her hair. "Even if you're a lady like the ladybug, you kick ass. You fly high! And even if you're down, you never look down, you just fly high again! So don't ever change who you are. Remember that people in this world who doesn't know they need a little ladybug in their life and didn't bother to find you are the most unfortunate people."_

 _"Really?" Riko asked, her eyes sparkling_.

 _"Hahaha! Yeah."_

 _"Thanks a lot!"_

 _Tsuchida smiled. "You're welcome, little ladybug."_

"Hey! Group huuuuuggg~!!" Izuki shouted and joined the hug.

"Oi! I'll join!" Kagami exclaimed and joined too and soon enough, everyone present in the auditorium are already hugging each other.

"Ugh! You guys stink!" Riko shouted, but still smiling. They broke the hug when the other members arrived and joined the auditorium cleaning activity.

She smiled at the view of everyone laughing and conversing happily. Even though life in the Afterlife might be chaotic, the Integrated Resistance Battlefront had made her life here contenting and happy.

And she would do everything to protect that contentment and happiness. Even from God Himself.

~*~

Kuroko wiped the sweat that occurred in his forehead. He had just finished arranging the chairs after cleaning everything up. He was assigned to do the cleaning duty in his classroom today, which is kind of fortunate for him since his head was in a whirlwind ever since he came here. Maybe his brain doesn't have anything in store but that doesn't mean he can take everything at once. He needed rest once in a while too.

He was just done locking the closed door of his room when he saw someone with white hair at the end of the corridor standing still, looking at him like she's piercing his soul.

He then took a step forward, but the lady would not budge.

"Uhmm, excuse me?" Kuroko asked, his voice raised a bit higher in hopes of the lady hearing him. "Can.. Can I help you?"

Just then the lady smiled and turned to the left corridor, vanishing out of Kuroko's sight. He gasped at the scene and suddenly ran to where the white head girl had gone.

He turned to where she turned but instead saw no one. After a minute of silence he took one step, which echoed in the empty hallway.

"Hello?" He said as he took his second step. "Anyone there?" He called out in his third step. When he took his fourth step, someone did call out to him from behind.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

He turned to his back and saw the white-haired girl. He was about to talk to her when he noticed that her irises had glow into a golden pair, and he couldn't help but to be drawn in it.

Shiro smiled and took a step forward so that she can be close to Kuroko, glowing gold light replacing her once cream colored irises.

She then caressed Kuroko's cheek which felt under her touch, her gentle smile still on her face. "Now I know why..." She pursed her lips shut, now is not the time to reminisce. "Kuroko Tetsuya, I need you to carry out my orders perfectly, and I am going to give you knowledge to do it. I presume you'd do it without fail and with utmost secrecy?"

The tealhead nodded blankly, white glowing irises standing out from his teal eyes, making Shiro smirk in victory. Now she had moved what she needed to move right now, and now that everything is set, all she should do now is to sit back and watch as everything unfolds.

She's been ordered to let the Generation of Miracles, especially Akashi Seijuuro, have a taste of what the consequences will be if they continue to be the arrogant assholes they already are...

...along with her to stop her habit of smirking.

~*~

 **A/N:** Chapter 11 up! Because it is now summer and I have a little time for my babies, I can now update especially with the mobile app's new feature. And also, I forgot to announce that we have now entered the Flashback Arc (seriously Ches, do you have a better name for that?) where we discuss about some of the important character's past. Do expect that I'm gonna change some of the character's background (example is Tsuchida in this chapter) for the plot's sake. So longer chapters later on, but it might bore you /

Also I might update Time Machine and Matchmaking Miracles sometime this month (God, I haven't started MM yet!) So do look out :)

So that's the end of my rant, and thanks for the support. Keep those reviews coming guys!

HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK GUYS!!


	12. Chapter 12

~CHAPTER 12~

Midorima frowned, looking at the gymnation with confusion, the mentioned place having some decorations, with a large banner hanging at the top of the stage with the words 'Pinkish Nightmare: Tonight Surprise!' written on it in bright pink and black letters.

The green head was about to order his fellow companions to tear the decoration apart when suddenly a familiar white head appeared from the side to stop him. It seems that she was.. inspecting for the lack of better word.. the place before they did.

"Shiro.." Midorima acknowledged, bowing a bit. "What are you doing here nanodayo?" He said after straightening his posture back, his voice having a tinge of confusion.

"Oh, Midori-chan, it's you.." Shiro said, looking around before facing Midorima again. "I was just having a check around before I head out and rest. Why?"

Midorima fully knew that the white-haired girl doesn't sleep, or rest, at all. Powerful beings just like her don't really need it, unless they overexert themselves, which is kind of impossible for her. But he didn't really comment about it, and answered her question instead with seriousness. "We were having a patrol too. And we need to tear the decorations down, they don't have permission--"

"Let them."

Midorima widened his eyes. "But.. Shiro--"

"I gave them permission, don't worry about that!" Shiro said cheerfully. "At first I thought of giving them detentions, but exams are coming up, and I thought students here might need some inspiration so I let them."

"But what Akashi said--"

"Doesn't matter." Shiro said, smile still plastered on her face. "Don't worry! Tell Aka-chan that."

Midorima threw a glance on her. "Shiro, you do realize Pinkish Nightmare is a band from that Battlefront right? They might be planning something, or worse, already doing it as we speak."

Shiro laughed, amusement clear in her eyes. Midorima swore Shiro is like a girl counterpart of Akashi, although Shiro is more of a follower (of God) than a leader, and seemed to be short tempered. "Let them! Duh.. If you really ARE the Generation of Miracles, you can stop them. Heck, you always do, right?"

"W-well, yeah.." Midorima widened his eyes when he realized that he stuttered, but he didn't care. If Shiro had let the Battlefront do their tricks and plans, then that means she also had something planned. A very big one at that.

Shiro flashed a fake grin once again. "Then, I shall take my leave!" She said before exiting the gymn, humming a song of Pinkish Nightmare.

Midorima pressed his earpiece while looking at the white-haired girl's retreating back. "Yuuri. Looks like we need to watch out for Shiro too."

The greenhead heard a 'tsk' from the other line. "I hate this.."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akashi Seijuurou surveyed the room.

He knew that if anyone saw him looking around Kuroko's clean and organized dorm room, they would eventually think he's a burglar, or a stalker, which isn't good to hear either way.

Okay maybe he IS stalking.

But it isn't a weird thing to do for him anymore. It is his duty as God's representative to take care of the amnesiac souls and making them remember slowly, and it includes adjusting the things to a more familiar position or introducing them if they are an integral part of their life (just like Kuroko and milkshakes, which makes him sigh everytime Akashi remembers the tealhead's addiction).

He walked around the room and noticed that it isn't just clean, it's also not that full of decorations. There are some paintings hanging on the wall, a what it seems to be a bulletin or notice board which is located above the study table (which is full of sticky notes and pictures of the factions of Battlefront with some arrows leading to the picture of Generation of Miracles, which made Akashi crept out for a second), and a large wardrobe which is placed beside the door. Even if the dorm does seem small, Kuroko being organized made the space seem wider. He smiled when he saw two picture frames standing silently on Kuroko's study table, which is full of school supplies, books, and some accessories like basketball keychain. One of the pictures showed the whole Battlefront together with Kuroko, which have serious faces and the Battlefront logo behind them. The other one, however, showed a cheerful picture of the Seirin faction laughing together. Kuroko was there, of course.

Even though the group of people which Kuroko had been hanging out these past few months have been trying to take them down, and maybe even doubted the tealhead's existence in the Afterlife, Akashi is glad to know that they still accepted Kuroko and cherished him. Even if the level of the cherish isn't on par with how the Generation of Miracles cherished their Phantom Sixth Man, Akashi is at peace knowing that a lot of people care about Kuroko if they can't.

And no, he's not jealous at all.

Akashi approached Kuroko's bed and sat down facing the bedside table, feeling comfortable with the bed's soft foam. The table have some common things you can see in other bedside tables: a lamp, an alarm clock, a book (a mystery book in Kuroko's case), a picture frame (faced down in Kuroko's case), and two drawers below the table. Although, he is annoyed when he saw a pistol, five magazines, and three knives in the first drawer, something he wouldn't want Kuroko to have. In the second drawer, though, he was glad to see variety of books, with the exception of books Aomine really likes to read.

Also, he noted that Kuroko's bedside table's picture frame doesn't have any picture that explains why it is faced down. Smiling, he inserted his hand to his pocket and pulled it out to reveal Kuroko's smiling portrait, which is similar to what he has in real life, back when they were still alive.

He also entered Kuroko's dorm bathroom. As expected, the bathroom is clean, but he saw the soap, shampoo, and perfume that he uses, he frowned. Akashi also utilizes the sense of smell to make someone remember as quickly as possible, and Kuroko's hygienic products are far from what he actually use when he's still in real life.

 _I watched as Daiki knocked the door in front of him, which is the door of Tetsuya's house. I'm not that grateful of my position that day, being the man behind Murasakibara, but Yuuri don't really care at that moment, being the dominant personality at that time. I have something else in my mind._

 _When I saw Tetsuya opening the door and showing a shocked emotion in his eyes, I prevented myself from chuckling. I am amused, and honestly I'd like to see it more._ _Making sure that Tetsuya is still busy entertaining our teammates, I quickly sneaked up to his bedroom and smirked when he left the window open. Skillfully climbing through the branches of the tree which is near his bedroom, I entered it through his window and looked around and found myself being amused by the fact that Kuroko still manages to clean his room, even if he is guy. Not that I'm dirty. Maybe I just got used with Atsushi and Daiki's behavior when it comes to cleanliness._

 _I heard a faint *clink* in his bathroom and quickly rushed in, only to see a bird flying out of the bathroom window. I discovered that Tetsuya's toothbrush and plastic glass had fell into the sink, so I took the responsibility to arrange it back. How did his bathroom had a little window, I don't know._ _And it didn't escape to me either that even though there is ventilation, a pleasant smell had engulfed my nostrils. Looking around, I saw a rack and found some things used in hygiene. I remembered them before going out, which is, on cue, Kuroko arrived_.

 _And there goes his surprise face again, which didn't suppress my chuckle this time._

 _"What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?" He said, surprise still evident in his tone. "Maybe I really should have cut the branches."_

 _"Don't be silly, Kuroko." I said, smiling all the way. "I still want to sneak up here and stay."_

 _Tetsuya sighed. "I didn't say you're not welcome here. I'm just saying that the door has its uses."_

 _"Oh, where are my manners, maybe I should go apologize to the door." I teased, which made the tealhead laugh slightly._

 _No one really knows, but I always drop my intimidating aura whenever I'm alone with Tetsuya. And also I go and sneak here if I have time to take refuge and rest from the world. From reality. From everything that keeps us apart. Whenever I go here alone, it's usually at night, and have sleepover and sometimes dinner if his grandmother and parents aren't here. We would either talk all night, or just sleep. Yeah, cuddle included. And I'm thankful about that, actually. I can smell Kuroko's shampoo whenever I rest my chin on his head or the combination of his soap and perfume when nuzzle on his pale collarbone. The same can be said about Tetsuya._

 _"Yeah, you can go now and say sorry to the door." Tetsuya said, joining the fun. I nodded, still grinning, and got out of the tealhead's bedroom with him._ _While going to the stairs, I whispered something that made him halt and be surprised again._

 _"Don't think I haven't seen my red shirt lying down on your bed."_

 _Tetsuya turned to face me and showed a surprised face, yet again, that made me smirk. However, it faded and he pouted instead. Damn it, why do you have to be so cute?_

 _"Don't blame me, Akashi-kun. I do miss you." He said. "And it's the only way that I can think you're beside me. B-but don't jump into any dirty conclusions! I just.. you know.. hug it when I sleep.."_

 _When he saw me trying to prevent my laugh, he became annoyed and turned around and planned to leave me, but I caught his wrist and pulled him to me, my arms wrapping his waist and my face buried on his shoulders._

 _We stayed there for what felt like hours. I can hear his heart beating loud and fast, and I can feel my heart synchronizing in his beat._

 _"Don't worry.. I do it too." I admitted, Tetsuya's intoxicating scent of leather, petrichor, and book paper entering my nostrils. "And I'm always beside you, Kuroko Tetsuya, even if I'm not there physically. I will always be there for you."_

"Oi Kuroko! Don't forget tomorrow!" Akashi heard Kagami's voice booming outside Kuroko's dorm, which only meant that the tealhead's already here.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Yes, I know. Don't tell me twice." Kuroko said monotonously against Kagami's broad retreating back. After the he can't see the latter anymore, he pulled out his key and opened the door. He frowned slightly when he saw the lights are on. Didn't he turned it off before going to his class?

He closed and locked the door behind him before putting his bag down. He then looked at the notice board and stared at the pictures of the Battlefront factions to remind him everyday, in his no-past-memories brain of his, that he's in this place called Afterlife to get it back.

His frown came back when he saw a sticky note covering the picture of the rainbow-haired angel group and pulled it out, which read:

Bath soap bar - orange peel extract

Sky blue shampoo - menthol extract

Basuke cologne - color blue

Kuroko was confused. Although the writing looked like his own, he definitely didn't remember anything about writing this. Well, there's no use dwelling in it now. He's too tired to care how the heck did this sticky note existed.

He laid down to his bed and felt a lump under his back and was confused to find a red shirt when he lifted his own body up. He also couldn't remember how he owned, or even wore it.

The tealhead sat down to his bed, staring at the red shirt in his hands. He even turned it around to see its outline. It looks familiar, Kuroko mused. He instinctively smelled the shirt and widened his eyes when he suddenly felt the rush of wave of mixed emotions as the scent of velvet silk, morning dew, and paper entered his nose. Comfort, familiarity, happiness, want, sadness... miss...

...love.

 _"I do miss you.."_ _"..it's the only way I can think you're beside me."_ _"I'm always beside you.."_ _"I will always be there for you."_

Kuroko Tetsuya was too late to realize that his tears are already flowing from his sky blue colored eyes and that he was already sobbing. The emotions, the fragmented and blurred memories it came, it's too much.

"Who are you?!" He shouted through the silence, which is not like Kuroko at all. "Who the hell are you?! Why are you always doing this to me?! I always see you in my memories but not your face! Why do I.." He continued to sob. "Why do.. Why do I.. want you.. miss.. you so much.." He hugged the shirt tightly, as if he's scared to let it go and vanish, just like his memories. "I.. need you.."

He laid down to his bed while still crying and hugging the shirt for dear life, and he remained in that position until he fell asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hanamiya Makoto was just sitting in his swivel chair, having fun and just relaxing and backstabbing both the Generation of Miracles and Battlefront in their own headquarters when suddenly a white light emerged at the center and knocked out all of the occupants of the room except him.

Which isn't fun.

His head was spinning and his vision was blurred, but when he got up he knew that every Kirisaki Daichi members are unconscious, except him of course. When the white light was gone, he saw a figure of a lady with white hair and eyes.

Hanamiya grunted in pain. "Fucking principal.. What the hell do you--"

But even before he could finish his sentence, he found himself being pinned on the nearby wall by an invisible force, knocking his breath out and causing great pain in his back that made his eyes close. He opened them seconds later and saw the lady's palm directed to him.

"Damn it! What the hell do you want, woman?!" He shouted in pure rage.

The lady smiled innocently, as if she's not the culprit of the sudden appearance and Hanamiya's humiliation at all. "The name's Shiro, moron. And I'm here to stop you from wrenching the balance of this world."

"You say like you don't bitch the fucking balance of the living world either!" Hanamiya spat. "You, and that damn boss of yours, you like to play around our little lives and then take it back suddenly!"

Shiro's smile faltered a bit. "Okay, dark green haired moron, if you cooperate with us, maybe you could use that little power of yours into somewhere you should use it."

"You've got to be kidding me. Now you're gonna use me?!" Hanamiya said before laughing sarcastically. "I'm fucking tired of fucking following orders, you useless bitch. And besides, I already have a plan. I'm gonna sit back and watch you guys destroy each other and when the other one loses--"

"Shut. Up!" Shiro was about to slam him to the other side of the room but paused and looked up for a moment.

 ** _Don't. If he won't cooperate it's fine. I have other plans for him._**

Shiro sighed, calming her senses down. "Yes, I understand." She said before dropping her control on Hanamiya, which also meant him falling on the floor.

Yet he still laughed. "Hahaha.. People like you.. Too dependent on your autho--"

Shiro didn't wait for his answer and her eyes glowed. "Forget and sleep."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Sorry for being late! Sorry if you think Akashi and Kuroko are OOC, but it is essential.

So I decided that the Flashback Arc won't be happening anytime now. Maybe soon. I will just insert the memories of the Battlefront members if I see any opening. The thing is, I decided that the Flashback Arc will be centered around the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko, and how everyone took part of their lives even before dying.

I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support, the reviews, the faves and follows, EVERYTHING. I mean it. I've been under a lot of stress lately and.. well.. I'm trying to manage everything. I'm fine, though.

So.. See you next time :)


End file.
